New Destiny
by Mechconstrictor
Summary: A.U. Harry travels back in time to change the course of history. Something goes wrong and he ends up farther back than he intended. HarryDaphne. Will be Dark Harry later on. Manipulative Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione bashing. All chapters now re-written.
1. Ch 1 The Dawning of a New Age

Chapter 1: The Dawning of a New Age

A/N: This chapter has now been edited.

Summary: A.U. Harry travels back in time to change the course of history. Something goes wrong and he ends up farther back than he intended. The pairing will be Harry/Daphne Greengrass. It will be Dark Harry later on. He, along with those around him will slowly turn. It will be Manipulative but descent Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione bashing.

Disclaimer: Even though I know I don't own any of this, I thought I would let everyone else know to save problems later. Rowling owns all the HP characters and Herbert own the Dune ideas.

Beta for this story is Lincos

"Testing"- normal  
"_Testing_" - mental communication  
_Testing – thoughts_

* * *

Hogwarts Castle, Scotland  
October 31, 2004

In the northern district of a war torn land sat a lone man contemplating the future and what needed to be done. _What needed to be done? More like what had to be done._ He knew he was about to break just about every law of magic and physics that existed. It was insane, suicidal even, to be done. But it was his only hope to set right what went wrong.

"No, I have gone too far to turn back now," he said to no one but old portraits that had long since lost their magic. "I have already gathered the ingredients and set the whole crazy thing up. Besides they will be here soon, I must depart before then. All that is left is to write the letter."

ooo888888ooo

To those who survive,

Run. Run as if your life depended on it. Those words still haunt me to this day. It seems that all I have done in my life is centered on running. Whether it was running from something or to something, it did not matter. First it was the Dursleys. Then Voldemort. Then the Ministry. And finally my friends and family.

Well, I can tell you one thing now. I am through running. No more will others control my destiny. That was what got me into this situation that I find myself. Others, not myself got me here. At first I thought that everything was my fault, but then I began to see reason. I saw the manipulations and betrayal. I learned secrets that were kept from me. Secrets that would have prevented this future. My destiny was denied. No more.

I did what you asked of me. He is dead. I killed Voldemort or at least I thought I did. But as we now know, that was all in vain. He had become too powerful to be killed by mortal means. Mortal…that word has new meaning to me now. Maybe I'll learn to live with what I've become. I now have the means to kill him, but I won't. At least not this one. I wish to experience what I gave up because of the manipulations.

I would have left long ago, but I wanted to find a fitting punishment for you all. I plan on going back to before he created the pact with THEM. Your punishment shall be to survive, at least until he gets to you. Since you will not be able to follow, there is no harm in telling you my plans. I am not going directly back, I am going to create a rift in time and create a parallel world. Everything to the point that I go back will be the same. From there, the changes will begin. I shall go my way and you shall remain with the consequences of your actions.

Know this, I no longer fight for you, my destiny lies in my own hands. I have become more than human. You created me in your ignorance.

This last message is for my so called friends and allies. I know what you have done, what you hoped to accomplish. You hoped to keep me chained, and unleash me to do your bidding. Well, my chains have been broken.

Rest in Hell,

Lord Harry James Potter  
House of Orion  
House of Potter

ooo888888ooo

He could hear them coming. The charms and barricades would only last so long under their constant attacks, he hoped he had enough time to finish it. The door would slowly give in and unleash his hell if he failed.

He began the ritual.

"Vicis Tendo, Vicis Preteritus. Patefacio prodigium inter universitas. Addo mihi tergum quibus EGO venit. Tendo fio Preteritus, Preteritus fio Tendo." As he finished, a bright yellow light engulfed him and began to transport him to a new future.

At the same time, the door gave away to the constant barge of spells. "Potter, surrender now," yelled a red haired boy. Ron never truly learned the meaning of subtlety. He preferred blasting everything in his path and hoping for the best.

He was followed in by many of his former friends and allies. "We can't let you escape again. You need to do your duty to the wizarding world and save us. And maybe you'll have the decency to die at the same time."

Before Harry disappeared, he smirked and said, "Ron, you never understood. I never wanted any of the fame, money, or attention. Because of you all and your petty ways, I have become what I was meant to be. The Dursley's beat me into submission, but your manipulations pushed me back onto the path. Catch you in the next life."

"Incarcerous," Ron shouted the binding spell just as Harry disappeared.

Harry saw the curse coming toward him and warily thought, "This is going to hurt." Nothing good can come of introducing magic into a swirling vortex. Then Harry was gone, never to return.

ooo888888ooo

Little Whinging, Surrey  
November 13, 1990

In this quite neighborhood not much ever happened to anyone, unless you count the strange happenings at Number Four, Privet Drive. Strange occurrences always were happening there but the people of Privet Drive tended to put it off as just another oddity of the Potter boy. But that was nothing compared to what was about to happen. A once in a lifetime event was about to occur and no one would be the wiser.

If you look closely, you will see a young boy of ten years being chased by his overweight cousin and his "friends". This boy is none other than Harry Potter and his destiny is about to change for the better, at least for him.

All of sudden there was a bright yellow flash and all six boys fell to the ground unconscious.

"That hurt," Harry complained as he sat up rubbing his head. "It was worse than portkeys, I think." Looking at his hands, he panicked. _Maybe if I close my eyes and count to five, everything will appear normal._ "One...Two…Three…Four…Five," he said as he opened his eyes to the same sight.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming then," Harry said as he tried to calm his heart while thinking of an answer to why he was small again. The only possible answer was that he came back too far, much too far.

How did this happen. _I did everything correct. I killed Lucy and used his magic as an offering. I drew the runes correctly. What happened?_ Thinking over everything, he finally remembered the end. "Ron's spell must have interfered with the ritual. Now I know why they said no active magic is allowed in the room while the ritual is being preformed." _Never doing that again._

"Tempus temporis," he incanted the time spell. "This can't be good, my magic has not returned yet. What did the book say about this? Hmmm, oh yea, it said my magic will be exhausted for half an hour to an hour." Looking over to see his cousin sleeping soundly he knew that to stay around here would not be smart. _I better get out of here before they wake up._

ooo888888ooo

"What happened?" asked a rat faced boy.

"I don't know, but I didn't like it," said Dudley to Piers. His head hurt more than that time he slipped in the tub. "It must have been Potter. He probably was hiding behind a tree and hit us from behind." It never occurred to any of them that one boy would have a hard time knocking out six larger boys without getting caught.

"You're dead, Potter. Dead, you hear me?" yelled Piers as he tried to stand up. Once up, he hastily changed his mind and fell back down to avoid vertigo.

"Come on Piers. He has to be here somewhere. I saw someone run in this direction as I was getting up," yelled Dudley shakily. "You take Dennis and go around that side of the building, while I take Malcolm and Gordon around this side."

"In a minute," Piers said as he tried to get up again. "You go ahead and I'll meet up with you on the other side."

If they had not been chasing him, the plans and manipulations of a certain old wizard would have worked. If time had not been altered, he might have succeeded. But that was another time, another place.

ooo888888ooo

As the boys hunted for Harry, said boy was running through the bushes in the local park, trying to hide. It was then that he decided to cut through a flower patch.

"_Hey, watch it you big brute," _yelled a tiny voice. _"You might step on me."_

"Whose there? Where are you?" asked a tired Harry, looking everywhere for the voice. "And why does your voice sound tiny?"

"_Tiny? How dare you. I'll have you know that I can take on a fully grown man."_ Suddenly as if the voice forgot the insult, _"__You can hear me?_ _That's supposed to be impossible for non-fairies to accomplish. What are you? Who are you?"_ The small voice rattled on by the time he spotted a tiny hyper active girl flying by a flower.

"Me? I'm a human," said an astonished Harry. In all his time as a wizard, he never had seen anything like her. Of course he'd seen pixies and such but a fairy he had not. They were not native to Britain, preferring to stay in Erin. He was looking at a small girl, no larger than squirrel. She had pale skin, pink hair, and green eyes. He was almost sure that they were they same colour as his. "What else would I be? And my name is Harry, Harry Potter?

"_A human! Are you going to eat me? Please don't eat me," screamed a terrified girl. "I promise I have been good. I didn't mean to scare that animal, but it was looking at me strangely."_

"Why would I eat you?" asked a confused Harry as he scratched his head. The fairy certainly was amusing to say the least. "Besides I don't eat things that I can talk to. It's just too strange. And would you mind stopping that whole speaking in my head thing? It's kinda unnerving at the moment."

"Sure I can speak aloud. But why should I? You're just going to eat me just like my mother told me. She told me to avoid humans at all costs. That if caught, I would be eaten," stated a somewhat less terrified fairy. "Of course, she could have been trying to scare me. I didn't think of that."

"What is your name?" asked a somewhat bemused Harry. _She certainly has Dobby beat in the hyperactive department._

"My name is Morgan Darklight," she said as she stood up proudly. "Daughter of Eris and Delver. I'm the product of too much drinking and magic, as my mother would say. My mother is a goddess and my father is a fairy king. I am considered impure in both courts, so I was banished when I was old enough to take care of myself."

"Man, that sucks," exclaimed Harry. _Product of too much drinking and magic? I don't think I want to know. _"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm ten years old, as you humans would say," she said. "But age is not all that important in the Courts. It's who you are related to and how powerful you are that matters."

"Ok," he said strangely. This was starting to sound an awful like the wizarding world. "Was there a reason that I could hear you without you moving your mouth?"

"That is what I don't understand. According to my mother, humans can not communicate as we do," said Morgan. "We speak telepathically most of the time. We don't speak aloud a lot. It tends to have the effect of humans finding us."

"Are you sure she was right? After all, she did tell you that humans eat fairies." he chuckled.

"I'm sure. I heard others say the same thing in conversations I was listening in on. They seem to think humans are dumb because they can not speak properly," admitted an embarrassed Morgan. Hoping that she had not insulted him, she changed the subject. "Why are your eyes that colour? Only those with fae or immortal blood have those eyes."

"I'm not too sure about the fae blood, though I do have an idea about the eyes," explained a nervous Harry. It was part of what he learned of his ancestry and destiny. "I am a wizard, or as close as I am going to be to one."

"Hmmm. That's interesting."

"I was attempting a complex time ritual when I was interrupted. It was to create a dimensional rip in time and space. I think a rouge spell caused me to go back too far."

"Why would you to leave your home on purpose," she asked.

"I was forced in a way," he said evasively. "I could no longer stay among those who had betrayed me for power, money, and fame."

"Could you tell me about it, or I could look in your head myself, if you allowed me," she said. "I thrice swear on my magic that I will not harm you or divulge your secrets."

Knowing that she was now bound by her words and seeing no way around it, he said. "There is not much I could do to stop you at the moment. My strength has not returned yet," he said. "Go ahead, at least you asked. Unlike others I know."

He felt a slight tingling sensation as she entered his mind.

ooo888888ooo

_Harry's mind_

_Flash_

"_Boy, I have had enough with your freakish ways," shouted a large man as he approached with a gun. "Your kind should be exterminated. I knew you would be trouble when we found you. I should've listened to Marge."_

"_I'm sorry you feel that way," Harry replied as he raised his hand. "Consider this payback for all those years under your care."_

_Flash_

"_Harry, how could you let them die, they were your family," shouted a red haired boy. "You could've stopped the fire. The ministry would not have minded in that case."_

"_Idiot," Harry muttered. "I did what I had to."_

_Flash_

"_I'm truly sorry my boy, but I can't let another one rise in his place," said an old man softly. "I failed him and I've failed you. The only thing I can do is stop you before you reach his level."_

"_And what makes you think you can stop me?" Harry sneered. "I'm a product of your doing. If you had not manipulated my family, this would have never happened. Voldemort would have fallen sooner."_

_Flash_

"_Harry James Potter, stand. We, the Wizengamot, find you guilty on all charges. Due to your part in this war, you shall be sentenced to house arrest with no less than ten Aurors with you at all times," stated an old woman. "We respect what you've done for us but we can't let you go free."_

"_And what makes you think that you can hold me," Harry said as he raised both hands. "You'll soon regret ever turning on me."_

"_Is that a threat," called an elderly member._

"_No," Harry smirked as fire formed in his hands. "It's just that I know something that you don't. And you'll soon find out when he returns in a few months."_

_Flash_

"_Come now Harry, face me like a man," said a snakelike man. Harry was regretting his decision to embark on this fool's mission. He knew no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to hide until this was over. Voldemort had bided his time and true to his words, he returned. His first target was the Wizengamot, the irony. You can't say I didn't warn them. "We have to put on a good show for your jailers."_

"_I'm sorry to disappoint you but I gotta leave. You know, errands to run, women to save, and ex-friends to kill."_

_Flash _

"_Don't let him get away," yelled a portly little man. "He will become the next Dark Lord."_

"_Morons," Harry muttered as he dodged another spell. "They think I want to be a dark lord? All I want to do is take my revenge then retire to a nice small castle and relax."_

_Flash_

"_No, your dead. I killed you," said Harry as he stared at the men before him._

"_It'll take more than that to kill us," they laughed. "We have his protection. His deal affected us also."_

_Flash_

"_You were too late in this time. If Destiny had not been interfered with, all would have worked out. You can change it all for the better," said an old man wearing druid robes. "All you need is in these scrolls."_

"_Who are you," Harry called as he began to fade._

"_Hope," the old man smiled._

_Flash_

"_Potter, surrender now," yelled a red haired boy. He was followed in by many of his former friends and allies. "We can't let you escape again. You will do what is needed to save us. Then you will do what is right and die."_

_End Harry's mind_

ooo888888ooo

"That was intense," she said sadly. The hardships that he had gone through were incomprehensible. Not even the Courts were that petty when dealing with life. And those creatures were horrifying. She had only heard stories of them and the destruction they caused. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know. I hadn't planned on coming back this far," he admitted. "I do know that I need to make some changed right away. I can't have the old man controlling my life again."

ooo888888ooo

Edited July 4, 2008

A/N: I changed a few things around and added some more. Something like a thousand more words.


	2. Ch 2 Moving up in Society

Chapter 2- Moving up in Society

Disclaimer: Even though I know I don't own any of this, I thought I would let everyone else know to save problems later. Rowling owns all the HP characters and Herbert own the Dune ideas.

"Testing"- normal  
"_Testing_" - mental communication

Beta for this story is Lincos

* * *

Number Four, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
November 18, 1990  
8:00 a.m.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" asked Morgan while flying around the bedroom. "Are we going to scare the Dursley's some more? Can we turn them into mice?"

"No, well at least not this morning," said an amused Harry. Having Morgan around has been eventful. They had decided to return the Dursleys for a bit until Harry's magic was a full strength. He didn't need a face off with Dumbledore or the ministry with his power as low as it was. The fun began as soon as they entered the house.

ooo888888ooo

"_Flashback"  
__November 13, 1990_

"_Boy, where have you been?" yelled Vernon Dursley, a.k.a. The Walrus. "Dudley told us that you attacked him from behind. Is this true?"_

"_Of course it's true," Petunia sniffed as she held a smirking Dudley. "He's too much of a coward to fight like a man."_

"_Attacked? I have yet to attack to anyone," a smirking Harry said. "I planned to give my demonstration to the entire family, or Petunia and her family. And seeing as you are all here, I'll proceed."_

"_Demonstration, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" yelled a now purple faced Vernon. It was really amazing to watch the man. I had no idea the human body could turn such colours. "And so some proper respect, she is your aunt and you will call her as such."_

"_I'm going to do a magic trick," said Harry with a devious glint in his eyes. "All I need to say is one word."_

"_Boy, you will not speak of such unnatural things in this house," yelled Vernon. "There is no such thing as magic."_

"_Vernon, he knows," Petunia said when she saw his eyes. It was the same look that her brother-in-law's friend got in his eyes before he humiliated someone._

"_I've been waiting for this day for a long time. I promised your aunt that I wouldn't allow your freakish ways to appear."_

"_Is that so?" mused Harry. You had to give it to them. They were a determined lot, albeit stupid. "I bet that I can stop you with just one word."_

"_Boy, it's time you learned to respect you betters," he said while glaring at Harry._

"_Bring it on, fat man," Harry taunted as Vernon took of his belt._

"_Arrrggghh," yelled Vernon as he charged Harry._

"_Morgan," whispered Harry and watched with glee as Vernon came to an immediate halt. He was lucky that she was with him at the moment. He had no doubt that he could handle them but it would attract unwanted attention and leave him weak. _

"_Come Morgan, let's explain the new rules to our guests," he said to the fairy as she moved Vernon to a chair. "Aunt Petunia, could you come into the kitchen."_

"_Why should I," she ranted. "You're just going to do the same thing to me that you did to Vernon."_

"_Sit down or you will end up like him," he said while pointing to the chair._

_After she sat down, he said, "There are going to be some new rules in this house from now on. First rule is…."_

"_Boy, if you think that we will listen to you, you got another thing coming," interrupted Petunia._

"_Did I say you could talk, woman?" whispered Harry. This was kinda fun. After all those years, he was able to put his so-called family into place. "I don't think I did, so will you kindly shut up. Vernon will not be able to hear me if you continue interrupting. Do you want him to remain as ignorant as he is or at least gain some information that could solve many problems, not that he would use it anyway? Now as I was saying. The first rule is that I am in charge. Second rule is that I will do no work around this house. If you want the work done, ask Dudley. By the way, the third rule concerns me and a friend. "Morgan, could you show yourself please?"_

_Petunia screamed something about a flying rat then fainted when saw who he was talking to. Harry laughed in amusement saying, "I wish I had you the first time."_

"_I've never been so insulted in my entire life," Morgan ranted. "Rat indeed. She should take a look in the mirror sometime and see what she looks like."_

"_Wakey, Wakey. Time to get up and start your first day in Hell," Harry said in a sing-song voice. "You don't want to disappoint me."_

_As she woke up, Harry said, "Rule three mentions something along the lines of leaving Morgan and myself alone, or else."_

"_Something along the lines of?" Morgan whispered in his ear in disbelief._

"_Hey," Harry whispered back indigently. "I am making this up as I go along. Plus, she messed my train of thought up when she fainted."_

"_I'm the one she insulted. And just admit it, I am the brains in this operation," she teased. _

_End Flashback_

ooo888888ooo

"_It will continue to be fun this time around," _she fiercely thought_. _Harry had sort of taken her in when he could've left her where she was. Neither one had some to watch their backs. _"I will make sure of it."_

"Today, we make an appearance at Gringotts to solve a few problems," said Harry. "Plus, I think it's time we got out of here. My strength is back to full power."

"Oh, is it good wizard, bad fairy or bad wizard, good fairy today?" she asked excitement. He knew he shouldn't have let her watch those police movies. It seemed that the tele was bad influence on her.

He laughed, "I don't think we will need that act today, but if we do, you can be the bad fairy. I thought I was going to die when Vernon was trying to hide behind you."

"Yeah," she laughed as she flew around the room. "I loved it when he tried to brandish me as a weapon and scare you off."

"Yeah, it seems that he would rather deal with a tiny magical fairy instead of a mage," he joked. "We need to catch the bus to London," he said as he was walking out the door."

ooo888888ooo

The Leaky Cauldron  
Charing Cross Road, London  
9:00 a.m.

"Remember, don't say my name until we get to Gringotts," he said for the tenth time as they departed the bus. "The last thing I need is for the old man to find out that I know about the wizarding world before I can sign the papers."

"Gee, mum, I don't think I can remember that," she mocked. Really, did he think her incapable of dealing with important matters? She only stuck her tongue out at one…err…maybe three people on the muggle bus. "You might have to remind me again."

"Come on," he said. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because your life would be boring without it," she smirked.

As he walked through the door into the Leaky Cauldron, the first thing he noticed was that there seem to be more people than he could ever remember seeing there. The place seemed bigger too. He pondered this as he walked to the door to Diagon Alley.

"Let's see, what was the combination?" he mused. "Oh yea, it was three up, two across."

Not waiting for the passage to completely open, he darted through at a fast pace that did stop until he reached the safety of the bank. "I thought we would never make here unseen," he said to Morgan as they walked up to the teller.

"Have faith. We could have taken them easily," said an excited fairy. Sometimes she seemed too bloodthirsty for her size. "They are nothing but a bunch of pushovers."

"Indeed," said the goblin teller who was listening in on their conversation.

"Don't encourage her, she is bad enough as is," cried a frustrated Harry.

To the goblin, it looked like Harry was fighting a battle with the fairy that he has lost many times.

"And you," he said pointing to Morgan. "We were trying to avoid detection, not start a fight. You don't even have all your powers yet and I can't be seen going around throwing curses that even Dumbledore hasn't heard of. And don't think I didn't see what you were doing in the alley. You don't taunt someone unless you can back it up, or if you are trying to remain inconspicuous."

Turning to look at the nameplate, he said. "Goblin Warcurse, I have business with Master Goblin Bonebasher, Master Goblin Ironbreaker, and Director Bonefury. Please prepare a room and notify the pre-mentioned parties."

"Who do you think you are, coming in here and demanding to see the Director?" he said sneering down at Harry, who seemed unfazed by the goblin's attitude. That alone should have been enough to warn the goblin that something was wrong here. Humans might appear arrogant when dealing with goblins but most of them couldn't keep eye contact when being threatened.

Warcurse soon found out that an angry mage was different than an angry wizard. For one thing, they didn't need a focus to back up their threats. Warcurse began to gasp for breath as Harry held his arm out with his fist closed.

Harry sneered at the goblin as he said. "I find your lack of respect disturbing. Do so again and it will be your last mistake."

As Harry opened his fist the goblin sucked in a deep breath of air and shrank back in fear from the young boy. "I am sorry my lord. Your requests shall be taken care of immediately." He took off as fast as he could down the golden halls to escape any further harm. Some other goblin could deal with him.

ooo888888ooo

Director Bonefury's office  
Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley

"Mr. Potter, what can Gringotts do for you today?" asked an aged, but deadly goblin as he walked in the room.

Looking around he noticed the three goblins he required were in the room but there seemed to be a few more hiding in hidden alcoves along the walls.

"Director Bonefury, on behalf of House Potter, I bring a call for vengeance against Master Goblin Bonebasher," he stated formally. _I wish the goblins would join the 20__th__ century and drop all these customs. Maybe I'll empty all my vaults sometime in the future and let it be known how untrustworthy the goblins are._ "I do so by accordance to the Old Laws."

"Liar," roared Bonebasher as he grabbed a short sword. One would think that angering a race of warlike creatures might be a stupid move if not fatal move. Well, whoever thinks that has not met Harry. "I have done nothing to warrant such accusations. Especially from a child. He is not even invested in his lordship yet."

"Quiet," Director Bonefury said in a deadly whisper. "A call has been made, justice will be done to the guilty, be it wizard or goblin."

"Mr. Potter, you do realize the danger you are in if you are lying?" asked the Director. "Your life will be forfeit if your evidence is found lacking. What are the charges?"

"Master Goblin Bonebasher knowingly assisted in the theft of monetary assets from House Potter and in the breaking of a will of House Potter," he said.

"Is this true? Does the human speak the truth?" Director Bonefury asked in a dangerously low voice. "Answer me! Does he speak the truth?"

Bonebasher was now cowering against the wall as the Director Bonefury stalked over to him with his hand on his axe. He never thought that his actions would come to light. The entire time this was happening, Harry, Morgan, and Master Goblin Ironbreaker sat still and watched the proceedings with glee.

"Sir, it was for the good of the bank," he cried out as he looked for a weapon. "He threatened our people with slavery if I did not give in."

"Who did you betray us to?" growled Director Bonefury. "We would have fought rather than break our honour. Our clients make us money. By stealing from them, you are stealing from the bank."

"Dumbledore, he is the one," cried Bonebasher as he jumped over the desk. "We could not stand up to the likes of him. The power he wields. He would have turned the wizarding world against us."

"We would have fought," yelled Director Bonefury. "If we died, it would be with honour."

"Why should we protect this boy? He is a wizard and will betray us like all the others." yelled Bonebasher in frustration.

"Guards," bellowed Director Bonefury. "Take the traitor and dispose of him."

They all watched as the guards carried a kicking and screaming goblin to his doom.

"Now Mr. Potter, could you explain why you asked for Master Goblin Ironbreaker?" asked the Director.

"Let's just say he will make me a large profit in the future," he said cryptically. "By the Laws of Old, I ask that the will of House Potter be carried out."

The Director looked long and hard at the young wizard, almost as he was judging his soul. "He did have point. Why should we endanger ourselves to aid you?"

"Because I can be much worse then them. I have the power to bring down the walls of this bank."

After what seemed like hours, the director turned to a drawer and pulled out a file labeled Potter.

"Very well," he sighed. "Let the will be carried out."

ooo888888ooo

_The Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter_

_To Remus Lupin, we leave our apartment in London. It is equipped with a cage for you monthly problems. We know that even though you can't raise Harry, you will do your best to ensure that Sirius doesn't lead him astray too much._

_To Sirius Black, we leave our shack in the tropics. You always did love it there. If anything shall happen to us, you shall inherit the responsibilities of taking care of Harry. If Sirius is not available for some reason, this matter shall be discussed next in the will. Under no circumstances shall he go to the Dursleys. _

_To Harry Potter, we leave everything else. All our properties, money, and titles. In the event that Sirius can not take you, arrangements have been made with Albus Dumbledore to oversee you until you can take control of House Potter. Steps have been taken to ensure justice will be done if this will is not carried out. Take care my son, we are always with you._

_Lord James Michael Potter_

_Lady Lily Evans Potter_

ooo888888ooo

"I already know the details of what was left to me," said Harry as he thought about the contents of the will. "I just need to complete the paperwork that will free me. I was given to the Dursleys to raise so the will has been violated."

"Very well," the Director said. He had no doubt that the outcome of today's events will rock the wizarding world. "I take it this is why you wanted Master Goblin Ironbreaker here?"

"Yes," he said as finished signing the papers and watching a golden glow surround him. "Master Goblin Ironbreaker shall be my account manager."

"Thank you my Lord," Ironbreaker said as he handed the ring to Harry. "I will do everything in my power to increase the wealth of House Potter. The charms placed on you by the ministry have been lifted. You are now a Lord of a Great House."

"I know you will," Harry said. _You better be as good as you were in the future or I'll have to take appropriate measures._ "Your very wealth depends on if I succeed."

"If I may say so, you keep interesting company," the Director interrupted, motioning towards Morgan. For one of the Fae to accompany a human was unheard of. They usually kept to themselves unless they were caught.

"Yeah, though she can be a pain sometimes," Harry said while watching the fairy fall over while trying to look important. "I do have one more matter to discuss with you though."

"Oh, what may that be?" asked the Director, raising his bushy eyebrows.

"My investment as the Lord of House Orion," he said.

"You know of that House? It has been lost for four generations," asked the now interested Director. After what happened, the other Houses tried to cover up the incident. After all, they didn't want it known that they attacked a House related to a half-god. They figured if they could sweep it under the rug, there would be no retribution.

"It is a legacy passed down from my mother's side," he said. "As only a male heir can claim it, she was unaware of its existence."

"Bring the ring, Master Goblin Ironbreaker," said the Director formally. Once he had the ring, he told Harry to place it on his finger.

As Harry placed the ring on his finger, a green glow surrounded his body, confirming him as Lord Orion. Now that he was affirmed as the lord of two House Majors the old man would not stand a chance. _Hopefully I can consolidate my power before the other Houses discover what I'm doing._

"Thank you Director Bonefury, Master Goblin Ironbreaker," he said as he bowed his head. "Today has been profitable for both my Houses and your Clan. May your gold always flow."

"As will yours."

_Now is the part that I can't stand. _"Morgan, time to go shopping," he said, knowing that he was going to regret this.

ooo888888ooo

Diagon Alley, London  
10:30 a.m.

"Clothes," shouted an excited fairy as she rode on Harry's head. "We get to pick out clothes now."

"We?" he asked amused. "I am picking out what I wear. Before everything happened, I found a nice little loophole in the rules that states a member of a Great House can wear their House robes to school instead of school robes. I believe I can still get them at Twilfit & Tatting's. They usually deal with eh Houses."

He began to notice small differences in the Alley and the one from his past. Not only was the Leaky Cauldron fuller than usual, Diagon Alley seemed to have many more shops and people shopping in them. _It's almost like there was a population boon in the wizarding world. _He mused about this fact all the way to the store.

As he entered the store, he was met by a site that was pleasantly more appealing than that of Madam Malkin's. This store catered to the upper echelons of society and the room itself seemed to have a distinct feel about it. After browsing for a few minutes, he began to wonder if anyone was working when a middle-aged witch came from the back room.

"Good morning, my lord," she bowed when she recognized the ring of a noble family. "I am Madam Greengrass. How may I and my shop be of service today?"

"I am in need of my House robes," he said, flashing her both his rings. He began enjoying himself, being treated right for once. For the life of him, he could not fathom why he had pushed away this attention. "Also could you find something for my small friend here and add my House crests to it?"

"At once, my lord," Madam Greengrass said as she watched the strange pair argue.

"No. There is no need to purchase anything for me," Morgan said. "I could never wear anything with your crests on it. What would happen if I embarrassed you?"

"Nonsense," he said. "I plan on pushing more than a few buttons myself. Nothing you could do would cause any harm."

As she began taking his measurements, an idea began to formulate within her head. An idea that would help her family regain their honour and power. _It just wasn't right how her family was treated. All because they refused to follow the Malfoys, House Greengrass was lowered to a House Minor. _She knew it was taking a big risk by attempting to manipulate the young lord, for while he was young now, he would wield considerable power and could retaliate. Not knowing how close to the truth she was, she plowed forward, proving what house she had been in.

"My lord," she began nervously. "Your purchases will not be ready before the day is over. I would like to offer an invitation for you and your friend to join House Greengrass for dinner tonight. Your order will be ready by then." She saw his reluctance and mistook it for bias against a lower House. "I understand that House Greengrass is only a House Minor, while you are a member of a House Major. I wish to extend this invitation as an apology for the length of time taken to complete your order." All she needed to do now was to convince her brother to meet the young lord.

He knew she was hoping for an alliance between their houses. The only question was if he could trust them. He knew nothing about them from his own time. By the time he discovered the House system even existed, House Greengrass was destroyed. "At what time should we arrive?"

"I shall send an elf with a portkey this afternoon," she responded.

"Okay," he said as he stepped down from the platform. "You can expect us tonight."

He watched her as she hurriedly flipped through book after book until she shouted that she had found it. "If you don't mind me asking, but what did you find?"

"The design for the robes," she responded as she brought the book over. "Every House is different."

"I know," he said slowly. "I could have told you what they looked like. All you had to do was ask."

"Oh," she blushed. "Well anyway, here we go."

She displayed a page showing an outfit that looked like it belonged more to a bygone era instead of the modern world. It was black as the night with dark green runes around the sleeves, collar, and base. It only came down as low as his knees and fastened all the way up. Underneath the coat, there were thick black pants with a dark green shirt. To complete the outfit, he had a pair of black boots and a thick belt with a silver buckle. All in all, it was designed for functionality instead of decoration.

"Here," she said as she handed a bag. "I had my assistant gather these for you. Meaning no disrespect, I thought you might need something when you meet my brother, Lord Greengrass."

"Thank you," he said as he took the bag. "And I am sure that it will be perfect. You can charge the bill to my vault.

"Where are we going now?" Morgan asked. "Can we try some ice cream?"

"Maybe later. Now I have to get a wand," he said. "I don't really need one, but it is so much easier to focus my magic with one. Plus I have the perfect one in mind. The mere fact that it's missing will be funny."

"I can't believe the stuff people will believe. Someone in authority tells them something, and all of sudden, it's the hard truth," he said all of sudden.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"Ollivander," he replied. "He always goes on this spiel about how the wand chooses the wizard. Humph, the only thing that does the choosing is the charm that decides how strong you are and which wand is strong enough to block the majority of your power."

"Oh, that sucks," she exclaimed. "If you can't get a wand from this Ollivander guy, where are we going?"

"That's the fun part," he smiled. "Before I came back, I remember seeing an article about a wand being stored in the wizarding section of the Tower of London. The records state that Richard I, the Lion-hearted, found the wand among some ruins on Cyprus when he conquered it on the way to the Holy Land."

"Does it say who owned it or what the wand is made of?" she asked.

"No," he shrugged. "But I want it. You up for some theft?"

"Being the bad guy is fun," she exclaimed.

ooo888888ooo

Tower Of London  
1:30 p.m.

"Are you sure we can pull this off?" Morgan asked while looking at the imposing site of the Tower. The sheer size of the place was unnerving. "We could always find another wand to take."

"I might have agreed with you a minute ago," he said as he was looking intently at a group of people. "I still want the wand, but now I have another reason to do it. I get to start on my revenge early."

"On who?"

"Hermione Granger," he pointed. He saw her wand and assumed that she had already been informed of the wizarding world. The group she was in seemed to be dressed differently than everyone else. "If I had to guess, she is here to see the magical section of the Tower. Probably read about it in a book and begged her parents to bring her."

ooo888888ooo

Inside the Tower

"All right," the tour guide began. "The next section we are coming to contains the spoils of war that Richard I found in Cyprus. A wizard who was part of his court recognized what some of the items were and managed to smuggle them back home. They were transferred here eighty years ago when the last member of that House died."

"Oh!" Morgan exclaimed. "I recognize the drawings on the wand. Before I was sent away I used to spend hours reading about history. I wanted to know all I could about my family. That wand was used by Spartan kings in battle. The last anyone saw of it was at the Battle of Thermopylae. I guess it was found and taken to Cyprus at some point."

He nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment of her history lesson. "Morgan, can you turn yourself invisible?"

"Yes."

"Good. This is what I need you to do," he said as he outlined his plan.

He watched as she slowly positioned herself behind the wand. All he had to do was wait for Hermione to move forward.

Once she was in place, he began to pull his magic forward and manipulate her magical signature. Once he coated the case in it, he nodded towards Morgan who grabbed the wand, turning it invisible with her.

He thoroughly enjoyed himself as the alarms began to sound and guards began to pop in.

"No one move. Our wards have alerted us that an artifact has been removed," one of the guards said.

"I found traces of it, sir. The wand is gone but the case is coated in her magical signature. I think she had an accomplice."

"Bring her," he said. "And her parents. We'll get it out of her."

It was especially funny to watch the guards escort a protesting Hermione and her parents away.

"Now that's what I call entertainment," he said as he walked away whistling.

End Chapter 2

ooo888888ooo

Edited July 5, 2008


	3. Ch 3 Dinner, Propositions, and Alliances

Chapter 3- Dinner, Propositions, and Alliances

Beta for this story is Lincos

"Testing"- normal  
"_Testing_" - mental communication

* * *

Potter Apartment, floor 3½  
99-121 Kensington High Street, London  
2:30 p.m.

"I still can't get over the fact that my parents hid an entire floor in a department store. Though I do have to say that it's nice," Harry said

"What's so hard to believe?" asked Morgan as she flew around. "I know it is a bit small, but they have a nice garden on the roof. Besides this is only temporary until we move to the manor. By the way, how are you going to introduce me to the Greengrass family? You do know that it is not everyday that a fairy is seen with a human."

"I can introduce you anyway you want," he said as he put his book down. "Just let me know. You can be my tiny sister, my aunt, or my bodyguard…"

"Okay. I get it. Since you are allowing me to wear your house crest, you could accept me as a member of the Family," she responded. "All I have to do is swear everlasting fealty to the Family. You then accept the vow and my place in the Family."

"You sure you want to swear an everlasting vow?" he said. "I would accept a lesser vow if you want."

"No. People need to know that I'm a member of the Family and loyal to it alone. They will know not to attempt to manipulate me," she said. "I will be under your protection."

"All right," he said. "Let's get this over with. Make your vow."

"I, Morgan Darklight, Daughter of Eris and Delver swear everlasting fealty to House Potter and House Orion. I vow to uphold the honor of the Family and assist the Family in times of need. I swear to never betray the Family or its secrets. Permissum veneficus ero perfectus."

"EGO recipero," he responded as a yellow light surrounded them and sealing the vow.

"The bond does have benefits," she said. "You can now communicate back to me with your mind."

"I could already talk in my mind to you," he smirked. "I just chose not to."

"What? Why? How?" she sputtered. "You mean to tell me that you could already accomplish it the entire time? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can use Legilimency to talk if I want to," he smiled. "I just choose not to. It unnerves some people when you project your thoughts into their head. I try to avoid that unless the person has annoyed me in some way. Or when I'm bored."

"Okay. I do agree that it is fun to unnerve people," she laughed. "But please explain one thing to me. Why are you pacing back and forth? It's annoying. Stop it!"

"It's just the dinner tonight that is getting to me. I have a really good idea what they expect of me. I've read the books on the old alliances. House Greengrass hopes that by siding with me, they will be able to regain their status as a Major House. It's a risky endeavour by them."

"It'll be better if you are allied with others. If what you've told is even half true, you will soon have many enemies. You've already started something that can't be stopped. War will come and Houses Potter and Orion will be at the center of it. Your plan may have been to set right what went wrong, but now you are involved in a power game."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But is it worth the price? The death toll alone will be high."

As they sat there contemplating the different scenarios that could result from the nights activities, a house elf popped in. On its uniform was the crest of House Greengrass.

"Lord Potter, sir," the elf bowed. "I have your portkey to the manor. Master told Loopy that the portkey will activate at 5:00 p.m. and will return you here when you leave. The password is Dinner."

"Thank you," Harry replied. "Tell your master that we graciously accept his invitation."

"As you command Lord Potter," the elf stated as he popped away.

"I think I will catch an hour of sleep before we leave," he said as he walked towards his bedroom. "Merlin knows I need it."

ooo888888ooo

Greengrass Manor, Entrance Hall  
Seaton, Devon, England  
5:00 p.m.

"Have I said how much I hate portkeys?" Harry groaned as he sat up. _Blasted things. Note to self. Research who created portkeys and go back and kill him. _"No matter how many I have used, I always fall."

As he said this, he heard movement towards his left and sound of someone attempting to hold in their laughter. Attempting badly as it was. When he managed to gather himself up properly, he looked up and saw a man standing before him. The man was around 5 ft 8 in. He held himself with air of an accomplished dueler with his had near his wand.

"Lord Potter," the man addressed him. "I am truly sorry for laughing at your misfortune, but I rarely get the chance to laugh anymore. Dark are these times."

"No problem," Harry replied. "I fall every time and I am glad that I can amuse someone. Pardon my rudeness, but may I assume you are Lord Greengrass?"

"I have forgotten myself," the man exclaimed. "I am Lord Greengrass, but you may call me Jonathan. It's the least I can do for laughing. I believe you are here because my sister conned you into coming. Am I right?"

"Yes," Harry chuckled. "I have an idea of why I am here, just not the finer details."

"Oh, when you travel by portkey and floo, what do you do?" Jonathan asked as an after thought.

"What?" Harry stopped in his tracks. "You mean there is something you're supposed to do? The only thing I do is try to move as soon as I land. I feel like I'm able to walk but I fall."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know that motion is bad when you are already in motion?" he laughed. "You're supposed to stay still until the trip is over. This applies both to portkey and floo."

"Just one more reason for my revenge," Harry muttered under his breath. "They knew all along and didn't tell me. I guess they thought it would be funny for the great and powerful Harry Potter to fall on his arse. I bet Ron did it just to get one up on me and Hermione was probably extremely happy that I didn't know something."

As Jonathan watched the young lord continue his rant about certain people and what he was going to do to them when he saw them, a house elf popped in and informed him that the Family was ready.

"As amusing as is to listen to your death threats, dinner is ready," Jonathan stated. "By the way, you wouldn't know why the wards picked up two individuals entering the manor?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Let me introduce you to my friend, Morgan Darklight," Harry said as the small fairy faded into view.

"Greetings, Lord Greengrass," Morgan said. "It is an honour to be in your home tonight."

Once the shock of seeing one of the fae wore off, he recomposed himself and stated. "No, it is an honor to have one of your kind in my manor. Now, I believe that my family is waiting for us."

ooo888888ooo

Greengrass Manor  
Dining Room

As Jonathan led Harry into the dining room, the occupants were intrigued about their guest. The only thing they knew about him was what they could gleam from Cherice.

"Attention," stated Lord Greengrass. "May I present Lord Potter of Houses Potter and Orion. He has graciously taken the time to dine with us."

"Lord Potter," Jonathan started. "To my right is my wife Lady Greengrass, my daughter Daphne. To my left is my son Michael and of course you know my sister Cherice."

"Good evening all," Harry said. "And please call me Harry. I'm not much up for formalities except when I need to be. Also, allow me to introduce a friend. This is Morgan Darklight."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," she said. "I'm glad that I have the opportunity to meet you all."

As Harry was sizing everyone up, Lady Greengrass stated. "If you insist on calling you Harry, then I insist on you calling me Celeste."

"Harry, I hope you don't mind us discussing business over diner?" Jonathan stated.

"I don't mind at all. Please go ahead," he stated slightly relieved. _Gives me something to focus on._

"I wish to get straight to the point. You have probably already guessed why you are here and the events that will unfold. My sister styles herself as the epitome of a cunning Slytherin. After talking with her, I think I understand what she is talking about. Therefore, I wish to create an alliance between our Houses. While we would gain protection from being allied with your House, you would have the resources of House Greengrass at your disposal."

As Harry sat there, he contemplated the pros and cons of an alliance. On one hand, the alliance would grant him more power and recourses. On the other, his actions will have consequences that affect others. While he knew that he would do whatever it took to win, he did not know if he would retain any humanity after the war was over.

As Harry was thinking over his options, Jonathan was going through all the old laws he could remember. He wanted to find another way to create this alliance without losing his daughter. From what he could tell, the young lord was honorable and would one day be a leader of men. The downside was that once he signed the contract, he would lose any say over his daughter. While marriage would not come until later, she would officially be a member of House Potter.

"Lord Greengrass," Harry started slowly. "You may or may not know, but there is a war on the horizon and I will be at its epicenter. Before we agree on anything, you must know that I am the deciding factor on who wins. The side I pick will be the victor. But…"

"May I ask which side you have chosen? It will not matter what you decided, we will follow you. I just wish to know who I will have the pleasure of being around," Jonathan said.

You could hear the loathing in his voice when he said pleasure. He was able to deduce that the Greengrass family was not endeared by either side. He began to think that just maybe this whole thing will work out. All I need is to find some more outcasts.

"Sides? There is only one side that I see coming out of this war alive and fairly intact. The ministry will fall, Dumbledore will be taken care of, and Voldemort will die by my hand. The side I choose is my side. As it stands, the Houses of Potter and Orion stand alone. I hope to recall some of the old alliances, though I believe that they will fail to show."

Lord Greengrass along with his family stared in shock at what amounted to a declaration of war against all sides. Either the young lord was insane, arrogant, or a combination of both. "Do you think that there is any chance you will win? It will be suicide to attack. Most of the Houses Majors are either in Voldemort's camp or neutral, while the House Minors are in Dumbledore's or the ministry's camp."

"I have an advantage over the other three, one that I can not discuss until an alliance is formed," Harry said. "Though I must state that the war you know of is will be small in comparison to the one which shall follow it."

"Another war," Jonathan asked in shock. "Who?"

"While there will be members of the Great Houses involved in this war, the Houses themselves will avoid it. Once I make myself known as a threat, the lines will be drawn. Hopefully we'll be ready by then."

He was about to continue when he was interrupted by a loud explosion in another room.

Just as he summoned a ball of fire to his hands, the doors to the dining room exploded in a shower of splinters.

ooo888888ooo

Outside the manor

As those inside the manor discussed the downfall of their enemies, four black cloaked men broke through the apparition wards.

"Nott, take Yaxley and enter through the back while I take Macnair and enter through the front," stated a pale faced, greasy haired man. "Malfoy will enter through the Floo. We will all meet in the outside the dining room."

"Snape, are you sure this wise," asked Yaxley. "He is only a spirit right now. What good would it do to announce his return too early?"

"He will regain his power and when he does, we will need to be ready," stated Snape. "I've been in contact with him and know of his plans. As long as we don't allow ourselves to be seen, he'll allow us to do this. Plus Malfoy has some personal business to deal with tonight. Let's go."

As they entered the manor, the wards attempted to alert the lord of the house but were diverted into a crystal held by Snape. Once the wards were taken care of, they slowly made their way through the house capturing the elves and casting the Confundus charm on the portraits. Once they finished securing the house, they all met outside the dining room.

Snape looked at the door for a moment to check for wards. Finding none, he threw a fireball at the door blasting it to pieces. Once the door was gone, they all swept into the room before those inside could react.

ooo888888ooo

Dining Room

Harry had figured out something was going on and had silently cast a Confundus charm on his general location. He watched as some of the very men he wanted to kill come rushing into the room. _Just my lucky day._

"Jonathan, so good to see you tonight," stated Malfoy as he strode into the room with a smirk. "I'm sorry about the door but we are here for a business proposition. We know you like to get straight to the point, so here it is. We would like to invite you to join the forces of the Dark Lord. He has returned and while he is weak, he still wishes to start the reconstruction of his forces. Before you decide on whether to join, let me assure you that you and your family will be protected. Once House Malfoy and House Greengrass join in an alliance, I will be able to offer the services of my guards. Do you know how easy it was to enter here?"

"An alliance you say?" asked Jonathan weakly. "Why would I want or need to?"

"Protection," said Malfoy. "These days are dangerous and us purebloods need to stick together. On a side note, young Draco will be able to get to know your daughter before they wed."

"No," Jonathan stated with hatred in his voice. It was this incident that cemented the fact that an alliance with the young lord would protect his family and more importantly his daughter. _I just hope we live through tonight. _"I will not join your master, nor will I allow your son near my daughter. She has been promised to another."

"What?" yelled an enraged Lucius. "You have slighted me for the last time. Daphne shall belong to Draco as his slave now. She is no longer good enough for my son. I believe I could start his lessons on how to properly handle a slave. I'm sure he won't mind me using his as an example."

As the Greengrass family was being threatened, Harry began to formulate a plan. In other words, blow everything up then ask question.

Once he was sure that Morgan was protecting Jonathan and his family, he allowed himself to be seen.

"What…" sputtered Malfoy when a boy appeared in the corner.

"Hello," Harry waved. "Inflatus bellus"

The resulting explosion threw the Death Eaters against the walls, knocking two of them out. Snape received a nasty gash on his head when he fell on the table.

Malfoy managed to croak out the password and port away with his fellow Death Eaters before Harry could finish them off.

"Damn," Harry swore as they escaped. "Next time."

"Thank you," Jonathan said. "My family owes you a debt of gratitude."

"Think nothing of it," Harry said. "I've wanted to do that for awhile."

He looked towards his family and most importantly his daughter who nodded their acceptance to him. "Nevertheless, we owe you our lives. Lord Potter, I wish to formerly start the contract for an alliance. Tonight has shown that the neutral houses will not be left alone anymore. If war is our future, then war it shall be."

"I, Jonathan Greengrass, Lord of House Greengrass, do hereby swear on my magic and life that the alliance created between Houses Potter and Orion and House Greengrass is done in utmost faith. Furthermore, I swear to provide whatever assistance is needed to House Potter when asked for. Permissum veneficus ero perfectus."

"EGO recipero," stated Harry.

Harry now gave them all a smile that said he was about to knock their socks off. "Now, here comes the fun part. You get to discover how and why."

Sometime later after telling them that he was from an alternate future and how he arrived, he was finally able to sit down and relax.

"Jonathan, even though it would be custom for Daphne to leave with me tonight, could she stay here while I take care of some business. I will send for her tomorrow, which will give us enough time together before school starts."

"It will be no problem, "Jonathan replied. "The events tonight were unexpected and I apologize for any inconvenience it brought you."

"Everything was fine," Harry said as he was leaving. "I will send an elf for Daphne tomorrow sometime."

"Morgan, leave the elf alone. It has done nothing to you and we need to go. We have to get an elf and open the Manor."

"The elf started it," Morgan replied as she flew over to Harry. "It looked at me funny."

ooo888888ooo

"Snape, who was that boy?" Malfoy ranted. "They were not supposed to have company."

"I've never seen him before," Snape said. The boy sure does pack some serious magic. "He doesn't go to Hogwarts, at least yet."

"Greengrass will pay for this insult," snapped Malfoy.

"Shut up," Yaxley groaned from the couch where he was nursing his head. "You won't get with 100 feet of him again. He'll be on guard."

"I don't know why you are so focused on a Minor House," Nott said. "There are plenty of young girls Draco's age in the Major Houses."

"That's not the point," Malfoy said. "He should know his place. And when I find that boy, he'll be begging for me to end his miserable little life."

"Let your boy have Parkinson's kid," Nott said. "She's a fine upstanding member of the Houses."

ooo888888ooo

End Chapter 3

ooo888888ooo

Translation:  
Permissum veneficus ero perfectus- Let magic's will be done.  
EGO recipero- I accept.

Edited July 5, 2008


	4. Ch 4 Dumbledore's Interlude

Chapter 04- Dumbledore's Interlude

Beta for this Story is Lincos

A/N: This chapter has been heavily edited from the first posting. I took some parts out and added others.

"Testing"- normal  
"_Testing_" - mental communication

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster's Office  
March 15, 1991  
11:00 a.m.

While Harry was doing everything in his power to stay sane with two females constantly bugging him, a rather peculiar old man pacing back and forth across his office while he ranted about spoiled brats who don't know how to obey their elders.

"Hagrid, are you sure the Dursley's said that he'd been gone for five months?" the old man asked the half giant. The boy hadn't even started here and his plans were unraveling.

"Yes, Headmaster," Hagrid nodded is head. "They seemed kinda strange. All they did was try'n hide. The fat one kept on mumblin' something about wantin' a freaky pink-haired weapon of some type. Don't know what that's all 'bout. Strange muggles that lot are."

"I don't care about pink-haired freaks. I just got rid of one pink-haired freak, I don't need another." Merlin, would he ever escape these people? Sometimes he just wanted to leave it all but his plans always came first.

"Tonks was nice," Hagrid complained. "She would always talk t'me."

Dumbledore knew he was not getting anywhere on the issue, so he decided to change the direction of the conversation. Hopefully the entire thing wasn't a bust. "Did they say where he might have gone or who he went with?"

"No sir. They said that he went out one day in November and never came back. Oh wait, they did say they received a letter from him stating that he would return for revenge. Whatever that was about."

"Was that all Hagrid?" _Revenge? I hope he hasn't turned dark yet. I need him to kill Tom before my plans can come into effect._

"Yes, that's all they said. Erm--I think. Oh, they also said he knew about magic and was practicing it."

"What," yelled Dumbledore as he ran towards the fireplace. "He can't have figured it out yet. He is supposed to be under my control. If the Ministry had discovered him doing magic, they would have taken him. "

"What d'ya mean he's s'posed to be under your control?" asked Hagrid as he got up. Even for him, something sounder strange about this.

"Sorry Hagrid, you weren't supposed to hear that," Dumbledore said as he raised his want. "Obliviate. Hagrid, you did not hear anything in my office today. You did not go to find Potter today. Now run along and go to the pub."

Once Hagrid had left, he threw some powder into the fire and called out Gringotts: Potter Accounts.

ooo888888ooo

Gringotts Bank  
Diagon Alley, London

At the same time, Master Goblin Ironbreaker was reading through the mess that was the Potter accounts and cursing Bonebasher and his betrayal. It wasn't the betrayal that bothered him so much. It was the money lost that was the issue. The Potter accounts had brought in a large sum of money. Right as he was about to go for the bottle of goblin whisky in the drawer, the fire chimed letting him know he had an incoming fire call. When he answered the call, he was met with the unpleasant face of the old man himself. He knew he would be hearing from him soon.

"Who are you?" demanded Dumbledore once he saw that it was a different goblin than the one he usually dealt with. "Where is Master Goblin Bonebasher? Never mind for the moment. I need to know if Harry Potter has accessed his accounts."

"Dumbledore," started Ironbreaker. "Goblin Bonebasher has been, ah shall we say, removed from his duties. They were becoming too cumbersome for him. I am Master Goblin Ironbreaker and in charge of the Potter accounts now. I am also sorry to say that I can not give any information without the account owner's permission."

"I am his magical guardian and have permission to access his accounts on his behalf."

At this, Ironbreaker had to hand it to the old man. He was persistent. "We at Gringotts have recently gone over our records department and discovered a copy of the Potter's will. It seems that the will was not carried out properly and so the accounts have been frozen till we can straighten everything out."

At this, Dumbledore froze. "What will are you talking about? I myself brought the will to you the day after the Potters were killed."

Before Ironbreaker could respond to Dumbledore, the doors opened to reveal Director Bonefury followed by no less than twenty goblin guards. "Ah, Dumbledore, just the wizard I wanted to see. There seems to be a mix-up with our records. My files show that you were invested in your lordship the day your father died, but they also show that the Dumbledore family ring is in our depository. I would like to solve this little problem."

In truth, once he found out what Dumbledore did, he went through the entire Dumbledore accounts in hope of finding something against the old man. And found something he did.

Presented with this new dilemma, Dumbledore paled and managed to stammer out, "Director Bonefury, I am greatly pleased that your office has found a problem with my accounts, but I am afraid that I have no time for that today. I must be going, urgent appointment."

Director Bonefury's smirk promised deadly pain to any who denied him. "Nonsense. Goblin Warhammer, please escort Dumbledore to my office."

"At once," saluted Goblin Warhammer.

ooo888888ooo

Director Bonefury's Office  
Gringotts Bank

"Dumbledore, take a seat. We have much to do today."

"Director Bonefury, I must protest this. I only came in to solve the issue of some accounts under my guidance. I do not have time to stay."

Dumbledore began to get up and move toward the door when he felt the goblin wards throw him back into the chair.

"Come now," Director Bonefury snarled. "You don't want to hurt my feelings do you? After I went to all this trouble to set up this test, you are going to complete it."

"Now you listen to m...umph," started Dumbledore before he found that his mouth had disappeared. He watched as one of those creatures came towards him with a sharp looking dagger. He surely hoped that it was for ceremonial purposes only and not used. Especially on him.

"Stop trying to struggle," chided Director Bonefury. "All we need is some of your blood so we can straighten this whole mess out. After all, we can't have you voting for your family if you do not have your ring."

At this proclamation, Dumbledore began to struggle more furiously against the bonds holding him in the chair. He began to panic and started to think of the reasons these creatures had turned on him. They couldn't have discovered his secret. No one knew that a switch had been made. He covered his tracks too deeply, or so he thought.

"I can see it in your eyes Dumbledore. The fear you show. How you have changed since we last met. The average witch or wizard would not know the difference, but for someone who fought beside you in the war. Well, let's just say the difference is noticeable. I have suspected something for a while, but could not act on it with reasonable cause. I don't need your ministry attempting to overthrow my bank. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were here and breaking goblin law," said Director Bonefury.

Suddenly Dumbledore found his mouth had returned. "You can't do this. I am the Supreme Mugwump. I am the lea… umph," and he suddenly found that it was gone again.

"Supreme Mugwump indeed," muttered Bonefury. "If you remember, you passed the law that gave 'magical creatures' the right to prosecute anyone who breaks their laws on the said 'magical creatures' land. The law may not have been for us, but it covers us. Now let us begin."

The goblin slowly, almost as if he was taking great pleasure in the act, cut Dumbledore's palm. Once the act was done, he placed a blood-rune bowl under the hand. When the bowl started to glow a golden color the goblin removed it and started to chant in its own language.

Dumbledore, knowing the game was about up, decided he should make his exit now. Pulling on his magic, he hoped to create a diversion long enough to escape. Unfortunately, the wards absorbed his magic and left him weak.

"Dumbledore, look at what you have done," smirked Director Bonefury. "You've gone and wore yourself out. Sit tight, just a few more moments and we shall have this mess cleared up."

As Dumbledore watched, the blood in the bowl began to disappear and was replaced with a roll of paper. Director Bonefury reached in and unrolled the scroll displaying the information that confirmed his suspicions.

"Dumbledore, is anything you might want to tell us? Like what you did with his body. What no answer? I believe that we can rectify that. Bring the collar."

As Dumbledore watched, a goblin walked up and placed a copper collar around his neck. Almost instantly, he felt all free will disappear. He thought he had outlawed the use of these things but it seemed the goblins didn't care.

Once the collar took effect, Director Bonefury began the interrogation. He would find out what happened to his old friend.

"What is your name?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore."

At this Bonefury smirked in triumph. He knew something was up. Now all he had to do was insure his old friend got a proper burial.

"Where did you hide the body?" asked Bonefury. He would be cursed by the gods before he denied a warrior the proper respect.

"There is no body."

"What do you mean?" asked a startled Bonefury. "Did you not kill your brother? Or has his body been used in some ritual"

"No," Dumbledore responded. "Hours after Voldemort's fall is when it all began. I came home that night and found my brother injured. It seems that the wards he placed around the Potter cottage were tied to him instead of an object like he was supposed to do. When the wards collapsed, the backlash left him weak. I was supposed to have dinner with him that night and when I walked in, he was on the ground."

"What did you do then?" asked Bonefury.

"I have always been envious of my brother. He always had everything. I saw my chance to rise up and be noticed. Once I made sure my brother was healed, I placed magic binders on him and transfigured him into a goat. With the binders, he was not able to transform back."

"So it was you who placed Lord Potter with his relatives?"

"Yes. I knew of the prophecy that was given. My brother told me everything about his plan to have the Potter heir under his control. About how he wanted to raise the boy to be his puppet. I planned on having Harry brought up the way I wanted. He would follow me and do as I say. Once he killed Voldemort, I planned on killing both him and my brother. I would then announce that I was the one to save us all."

"Where is he being kept?"

"At his manor. I thought it fitting."

"Goblin Warhammer," shouted Bonefury. "Gather a squad of warriors and proceed to Dumbledore manor. Locate and bring back Albus Dumbledore."

"At once Director," responded Warhammer as he hurried out the door.

Once Warhammer left, Bonefury turned back to Aberforth and smiled a look that promised retribution. "Now, what to do with you?

ooo888888ooo

Director Bonefury's Office  
Gringotts Bank  
A couple hours later

"Director," called a young goblin aide. "The warriors have returned from their mission."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring Goblin Warhammer to my office."

"At once."

Just as he made it to his desk there was a knock on the door. After he straightened himself, he called out for the warrior to enter. If the mission went as planned, Warhammer was looking at a promotion.

"Ah, Warhammer. How did the mission go?"

"The mission was successful. We managed to break through the wards surrounding the manor, though I must say that they were among the stronger I have seen. We are lucky that he really wasn't Albus Dumbledore. As you know, the wards of ancient family have never fallen if there was a lord to hold them. He was unable to remove the wards from Albus, so the more destructive ones were disabled. We only lost one warrior to the wards."

"Where did you take Albus?"

"I believed that it would be in the best interests of all parties if no one knew what happened to him until he was changed backed and healed."

"Splendid. I want you and your squad to protect him until he is healed."

"As you command," said Warhammer as he turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," said the Director. "Good job, Captain Warhammer."

ooo888888ooo

Director Bonefury's Office  
Gringotts Bank  
6:00 p.m.

"Well old friend, I must say that I truly am sorry for not acting on my suspicions earlier. Had I done something, many things may have been different now."

"Nonsense. All that matters is that I returned. If what you told me is accurate, then I have returned at the right moment."

"It is. I had my personal investigators look into it."

"It does worry me that I will be unable to raise the Potter heir to my side. Hopefully, too much damage hasn't been done."

"Don't worry about this getting out. I sent my most trusted warriors to free you. They will not speak about it. The only thing that worries me is the Potter heir. I'm sorry about letting him escape from your grasp but if I had denied him his birthright, the council would have gotten involve for denying the return of a lord."

"What's done is done. We'll just have to work around it and hope for the best. I trust that I can still count on you and your tribe to hold back the other tribes?"

"Yes, though you may want to hurry with your plans. They will soon become suspicious."

"I will," Dumbledore sighed. With his recent incarceration, it would be harder to finish his plans. "You and your tribe aided me when I fought Grindelwald, so I will aid you in your bid to become the Goblin King."

"Before you leave, what shall we do with your brother?"

"I hope you don't mind if I take care of him. I wish to ensure his punishment is fitting," he said with a wicked smile.

"I shall send for him," said Bonefury.

Dumbledore watched as Bonefury pushed a button on his desk and called for Warhammer to bring in Aberforth. Soon after the doors swung open to reveal his brother being marched in by goblin guards.

"Albus, I see you finally are free. I hope you enjoy it while it lasts."

"You think that you can take me again?" Albus smiled. "I will not be taken by surprise again."

"Think about it," Aberforth argued. His does disdain for goblins were well known. What does he gain from helping you? Goblins don't make agreements with huge returns. Whatever he has offered you, you must not listen. While we might have had our differences, this is larger than the two of us. I feel that the Age of Man is at a crossroads."

"Aberforth," Dumbledore began with a sigh. "I know what I'm getting myself into. You have set my plans back by quite a bit. Your punishment shall be left to me, but I need to know why. Why do this?"

"Power will do many things to a person. It can create and destroy empires. It can raise men to greatness and bring them down in the same instance. That is why. I wanted that power."

Dumbledore looked upon his brother with a heavy heart. He knew the draw of power and what it could do. He lost that battle a long time ago and he would face hell itself before he gave it up.

"Your punishment shall be equal to my imprisonment," said Dumbledore as he drew his magic up. "Fera Verto monachus."

Everyone watched as Aberforth turned into a goat. Bonefury had a vicious grin on his face, thinking of what he could do with the goat.

"Director Bonefury, I believe I shall take care of the rest of my business at a later date. I must take my brother to his new home."

Bonefury responded with a startled expression, "New home? We would be glad to take care of him for you. It would be no problem at all."

"I still have a few things in mind for him. I will send a letter stating when I can meet again," said Dumbledore. He knew that some of what his brother spoke of was true. It was true before his little problem as it still is. And people wonder why he made Binns sign an unbreakable contract to keep teaching before he died. The population needs to know.

Bonefury watched as Dumbledore took the goat and left the office through his Floo access.

ooo888ooo

Gringotts  
Lower Chambers

"Have the plans been changed," a goblin general asked as the Director walked in.

"No," he grunted. "We shall just have to speed some things up again. I wasn't planning on the Potter heir to claim his birthright so soon. And with Albus back, things are going to get even thicker."

"I thought you were glad he was back," the general stated. "He's the one that will provide you with the means to ascend to the goblin throne."

"While he will at that," the Director started. "He'll also be harder to control. We more enemies to deal with. The Ministry will be the easiest. One of the other sides will destroy it for us. The same can be said of the Dark Lord. The Potter heir will kill him. The goblin throne will be given to us buy Albus after he kills the king. I can deal with Albus at a later date. I'm worried about the council. They will not sit by and allow a threat to rise against them."

"Isn't that what Lord Potter is for?"

"While they may dislike him, they will not sit by while we take over. The Emperor himself might even get involved."

"Surly you jest," the general said in horror. "No one has seen the Imperial family in over two hundred years. The Emperor sends representatives to the council meetings."

"No, I fear Lord Potter will bring him out. He won't sit idly by while a threat to his throne is on the line."

"Who do we attack first," the general asked after a moments thought.

"We let them make the first move."

ooo888ooo

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Great Hall

As Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall, he saw just the person he was looking for.

"Hagrid, how are you this evening?" asked Dumbledore.

"Fine, Headmaster. Is that a goat behind you?"

"That's part of the reason I needed to see you. This fellow needs a new home. I promised an old friend that I would take care of it. I would be greatly honoured if you would aid me in this endeavour."

"It won't be a problem sir. In fact, he is just in time. I have a female goat I wish to breed. Now I don't have to find a male," Hagrid said as he took the rope and dragged the catatonic goat off.

Dumbledore could barely hide his amusement at his brother's fate. He had just planned for Hagrid to take care of him and deal with him at a later date.

Suddenly he thought of the young Lord Potter. He needed to know more about him before he made his move. It would be disaster if he made the wrong one. It was with this thought that he made his way to his office.

ooo888ooo

End Chapter 4

ooo888ooo

Edited on July 13, 2008


	5. Ch 5 Hogwarts

Chapter 05- Hogwarts

Beta for this Story is Lincos

Disclaimer: Even though I know I don't own any of this, I thought I would let everyone else know to save problems later.

"Testing"- normal  
_"Testing"_ - mental communication  
_Testing- _thoughts

* * *

Potter Manor  
Cemaes Bay, Wales  
September 1st  
10:30 a.m.

"Daphne," called an exhausted young lord. He had just finished his morning workouts and was waiting on her to finish getting ready. "We need to leave. The train leaves at 11:00, with or without us. I don't really fancy explaining why we missed the sorting." Really how long does it take a person to make themselves presentable?

He had been going through this since she came over. Every time they had to go somewhere, she took forever to show up. In addition, he learned his lesson when he asked what took so long. He could still feel that stinging hex.

ooo888ooo

Flashback  
December 15th, 1991

"_Daphne, what could you possibly be doing that takes this long? We're only going to Gringotts to have their cursebreakers remove the power restricting charm on your wand."_

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes," he answered as he saw a spell flying at him. Really, who expects to be hit with a spell in their own home? "Ouch! What was that for?" He was rubbing his arm where the stinging hex caught him. Despite being hit, he thought he was rather lucky. If she had hit him where she was aiming, he would not be sitting down for a while._

"_Don't go asking about things you don't want an answer to," she said. "And a Lady is never late. She arrives just at the time she meant to arrive."_

_He looked over and saw Morgan laughing her arse off at his discomfort. He called over to her, "Keep it up and I might find myself needing to practice with moving targets."_

_This sobered her up quickly, or at least until she stuck her tongue out and collapsed laughing again. She called over to him that he would have to catch her first._

_Harry walked off mumbling about how those two were out to get him. "All they want is my fortune," he said to no one._

"_Stop talking out loud," Daphne called out of the room. "It's unfitting a lord of your station. And if we wanted your money, we'd just take it."_

_As soon as he was out of sight, Daphne turned to Morgan and threw her five galleons. "I still think you cheated somehow."_

"_Me? Cheating? Never. I just overheard him yesterday talking to himself. He was trying to figure out what takes you so long. I just guessed that he would ask you sometime"_

"_That's still cheating. I want my money back."_

"_If you get you money back, I tell Harry that you sit up here just making him wait because you find him funny to watch pacing"_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_I would" _

"_Fine, let's go. I need to have the charms removed on my wand."_

End flashback

ooo888ooo

He looked up as he sensed movement and slightly disappointed when he saw Captain Nolan. Behind the captain stood his assassins, Aleksandr and Tatiyana, a formidable pair. These among others would be his entourage at Hogwarts, the Headmaster just didn't know it yet. The rest of his people would stay at the manor and other various fortresses that he owned.

"Captain, are the men ready?"

"They are awaiting your orders, my lord." Nolan responded. "Including the three of us, there are five soldiers, your scribe, and two house elves. I still don't see why we need the scribe. He's a liability."

"He won't stay a moment longer than is necessary. I need him for a project."

"As you command."

"As soon as my betrothed is ready we shall leave."

He watched as the three took their leave and couldn't help but feel pleased that the men stayed loyal and at their posts even when his grandfather fell. Captain Nolan's family had served House Potter loyally for generations, there was no doubt that he would give his life in the service of his liege if it came to it. All soldiers of House Potter and House Orion swore allegiance to their liege lord before all others. Not even the Great Council or the Emperor himself could command them.

Aleksandr and Tatiyana were his assassins. There skills would be useful in the coming conflict.

The only loose end was his scribe, Jasper. He had no combat training and refused it when offered. He stated that he was an academic, not a fighter. Hopefully he would not be a hindrance when the fighting starts.

_Fighting. _This was an issue that had been bothering him for a long time now. His family had the protection of the soldiers, so why leave and hide in the summer cottage. Voldemort alone would not cause them to flee. There was something else going on that he could not figure out. On top of that, he still had not figured what caused all the differences. It seems the population has increased. He would have to tread carefully, his knowledge of the future was most likely outdated now, at least for the most part.

His thoughts were interrupted when felt Daphne's aura as she was trying to sneak up on him. Just as she was about to yell in his ear, he disappeared and re-appeared behind her. She was looking at the chair in confusion and trying to figure out what happened when he tapped her on the shoulder and watched as she jumped in fright.

As she swirled around with her wand ready to curse whoever it was, she saw Harry leaning against the desk laughing his head off.

"You better watch it, Potter," she said with a frown on her face. "You might lose something important that you may want to use later in life," she said as she lowered her wand a little. He quickly stopped laughing and his face paled to a chalk white colour. He slowly placed the oak desk between the two of them.

"Ummm, would it help if I said I was sorry?" He watched as she said nothing, instead she just stood there glaring at him.

All of sudden she broke down laughing hysterically and stating something about not being able to take a joke.

"That is not funny. Threaten my life. Threaten my gold. Just leave the family jewels out of it."

"You need to lighten up," she laughed.

"Ha, Ha. Come on, we need to leave or we will miss the train," he replied. "Morgan, I trust you are not picking up Daphne's bad habits."

"She told me that proper ladies always make men wait," she responded smugly.

"Why you…." Daphne sputtered. "You weren't supposed to tell him that."

Harry, not wanting to be late, interrupted the two arguing females and told them that they could finish their argument on the train. He received two identical glares for his troubles.

"Women," he muttered as he walked towards the entrance hall.

ooo888ooo

Platform 9 ¾  
King's Cross Station, London  
10:45

As eleven o'clock neared the students could be found saying their goodbyes to their parents, who funnily enough if you could read minds were itching to escape and return home to a relatively peaceful couple of months.

This peace was shattered as a wave of what appeared to be a combination of hot pink and neon green paint came crashing down upon the crowd. As the disgruntled parents and students climbed to their feet, a few of them noticed 11 cloaked figures. All untouched by the paint, well almost. A twelfth figure, much smaller than the rest, perched atop the lead figures head seem to have pink hair.

As they made their way through the crowd, who obviously thought these strangers had something to do with their current problem, a series of pops brought the arrival of the Aurors.

Auror Dawlish took one look around the platform and decided that he should not have got out of bed that morning. He shouted, "All right, no one moves. I want to know who is responsible for this mess and I want to know now." As he looked around for the guilty party, he noticed that a small group with their hoods up was still walking towards the train.

"I said for everyone to stay where they were," he shouted angrily. "Do you have a hearing problem?"

His annoyance with the small group grew as they ignored him and continued to make their way towards the train. "Aurors," he called. "On my command stun them."

As Aurors began to raise their wands, the lead figure turned and raised his wand, keeping his aim halfway between the Aurors and the ground. Seeing the wand being raised, Dawlish shouted, "Fire".

"Nolan," Harry called. "Take Daphne and Jasper to the train. Stay with them until it's over. Morgan, I need you to shield civilians. I don't want any unnecessary casualties at this point. Aleksandr and Tatiyana, you know your mission."

Once they all nodded their confirmation of his orders, with a little resistance from Daphne, he moved towards the Aurors.

"Exevo flam hur," Harry muttered.

The Aurors, seeing the oncoming wave of fire, dived to the ground. Dawlish, not one to go down without a fight cast Stupefy at the attacker. Unfortunately for him his spell was intercepted by a bystander who Harry had summoned.

As Harry was about to respond, a loud, booming voice shouted, "ENOUGH". Harry looked over to see twenty more Aurors being led by an imposing, dark-skinned man.

"This is Captain Shacklebolt of Auror Squad Bravo and I want everyone to stay where you are. Dawlish, that means you also."

Once Harry saw that Aleksandr and Tatiyana had returned he made his way towards the Aurors. "Captain, I may be of some assistance in this matter."

Shacklebolt looked over towards the voice and saw the one who was about to curse Dawlish. He also noted that he wore the uniform of a noble family, though which one he was not sure. "And who might you be?"

"I am Lord Potter-Orion," he responded. His title as lord would suffice for now. He didn't want to alarm the crowds by giving his most important one. Besides, if the Council was going to keep it quite for now, so would he. "I can't say who redecorated the platform, it was this way when we appeared. As we were making our way towards the train, we were attacked by those Aurors. We just defended ourselves."

Shacklebolt was thinking Lord Potter-Orion? When did he gain his titles? How? These were only but a few of the questions running through his head. As far as he knew, the Potter boy had been kept out of the magical world. Something was going on here. Someone screwed up big time. He knew Fudge did not want the boy to gain any power. That was why he went along with Dumbledore's plan for keeping the boy ignorant. Now that he thought about it, wouldn't Dumbledore know about this and attempt to put a stop to it?

Dawlish not being able to contain his anger shouted, "Captain, we were provoked into a fight."

"Dawlish," Shacklebolt started. "I don't know about you, but I am not taking a case like this before the Council. I would be demoted faster than you can think. Now, return to the office."

Once Dawlish and his men had departed, he turned to the young lord. "My lord, I offer you my apologies for this misunderstanding. Auror Dawlish is hot headed."

"No problem. I am sure it was just a misunderstanding. Now, as we are running late…"

"Of course," Shacklebolt responded as he cast Sonorus on himself. "Attention, all parents please proceed away from the train. All students are to board, the train will be departing in five minutes. Any problems with the paint can be dealt with when you reach the castle."

While Shacklebolt was directing the masses, Harry looked over to the still stunned body that had intercepted the spell meant for him. It looked to be a boy the same age as him. He pointed his wand at the body and cast, "E_nervate"._

Before the boy could speak, Harry said, "Sorry, but it was the first thing that came to mind."

After staring at Harry for a moment, he said, "No problem. It was only a stunner and you can consider this a small payment on my behalf for the crimes committed by my father against House Potter. I'm Lord Theodore Nott."

"Lord Potter," Harry said as he shook hands. "But call me Harry."

"Harry, would you accept the services of myself and my House?"

"What," Harry said as he turned around. "Why are you offering to place yourself in servitude?"

"Like I said, my father committed crimes against your House."

"That can't b the only reason. You could just offer to pay me a monetary compensation."

"My father is dead and I tool his place as Lord Nott. Since then, I've been contacted by certain individuals. They wish for me to join them."

"And you don't want to?"

"That is correct. I've seen the effects of that life first hand. It killed my mother and father. I don't want that life. I want to live as I choose."

"I don't want or need servants. I need allies, those who will follow my lead anywhere without question. Can you give me that?" Personally, he thought that Nott would back out. After all, who wanted to be hunted down every day.

"I agree. The resources of House Nott are at your disposal."

ooo888ooo

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Great Hall

"Albus, I picked up Miss Granger from the ministry. They were most adamant about her confessing. Those bumbling fools didn't even think to check for her magical signature. They released her to me, but stated that they would be keeping an eye on her."

"Thank you Minerva."

Once Minerva left to gather the first years he thought back to the files he found in his office. His brother's plans that involved the Sorcerer's Stone. It was amazing that he managed to convince Nicholas to give up the stone.

ooo888ooo

Entrance Hall

"Which House are you going to be in?"

"How are we chosen?"

"I heard we had to fight a cave troll."

Harry had to laugh at thought of ever being scared of the sorting. _"Morgan, you ready to rock the wizarding world?"_

"_What are they going to say about me?"_

"_I don't care what they say or think. You, Nolan, and the rest are part of my House. They can't separate us. I will be demanding one of the suites saved for the Great Houses. The Great Houses no longer send staff and guards with their children, instead they trust Dumbledore to protect them. Fools" _

Suddenly a familiar screeching voice interrupted his conversation with Morgan. One he thought he had rid himself of. "You're going to get in trouble you know. We are supposed to be in our school uniforms. It says so in both the rule book and Hogwarts: A History."

Harry looked over at the screeching voice and saw the bushy-haired know-it-all that he once knew. "Let me guess. A need to stick their nose in things that do not concern them. Check. The belief that their way is better. Check. A commoner's facial features. Check. You must be muggleborn," he sneered.

"I believe you mean mudblood," sneered the blond boy who looked like he had a stick up his arse. "I am Draco Malfoy, heir to House Malfoy. It would be in your best interest to pick the right side. A war is coming and those who oppose the winning side will fall."

"Didn't your father teach you any subtlety? You act like a brash Gryffindor."

"Who are you?" demanded Draco. While he may be a member of a Great House, he didn't study the symbols of the Houses. "You need to learn your station. House Malfoy is close allies with the Emperor. We can have…"

"Malfoy, you might want ….," started Nott.

"Quiet," raged Malfoy. "I do not speak to blood traitors. You have chosen your path. Your father tried to leave us and see what happened to him."

Harry just watched as a Malfoy and Nott traded barbs back and forth, clearly Nott did not have enough fun in his life if he had to taunt Malfoy. "Malfoy, I would suggest you listen to him. He was only trying to help. You …."

"Shut up," roared Malfoy.

"As I was saying, you have now insulted two Great Houses. You first interrupted my conversation with Bucky the Buck-toothed beaver. Then you insulted House Nott and House Potter. Now if you will kindly be quiet I would like to continue insulting Bucky."

Hermione was growing tired of being talked about as she was not there and of being called Bucky. "I am still here you know and my name is not Bucky, its Hermione Granger."

Harry turned to look her over and scratched his head in confusion. "Daphne, did I get the right animal? She could be something else."

Daphne couldn't help but smirk. Harry was exactly what she wanted. "Yes, I believe you did. That thing she calls hair looks more like fur and her teeth look like they could eat through wood."

"Why you….you," Hermione stammered.

"Why you… you what?" laughed Daphne. With an evil smirk on her face, she continued, "By the way, I heard you were arrested for stealing a wand."

Before she could respond McGonagall returned to lead them to the Great Hall. "You will follow me now. You shall be sorted into your houses."

As McGonagall turned to walk lead them to the Great Hall, he began to plan with Morgan. _"Morgan."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I got a job for you. If this is going to work, you have to stay out sight until the sorting is over. I want you to influence the sorting hat for certain people."_

"_Just let me know who."_

ooo888ooo

Great Hall

As McGonagall called the names, he signaled to Morgan as each of his, um, victims came up.

"Abbot, Hannah."

"Hufflepuff."

"Black, Isla."

"Slytherin."

"Black, Taurus."

"Slytherin."

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff."

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw."

"Brown, Lavender."

"Gryffindor."

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Slytherin."

"Carrow, Donavan."

"Ravenclaw."

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"Gryffindor."

"Why is a Crabbe in Gryffindor?"

"Everyone quiet," yelled McGonagall. Though she was wondering the same things. That's was all she needed in her house.

"Goyle, Gregory"

"Gryffindor."

"Huh, what's going on now?"

"Granger, Hermione."

"Hufflepuff."

"I can't be here," she cried. "The books all say that Hufflepuff is for the unintelligent. I should be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. This is my future we're talking about."

"Miss Granger, please take your seat now. And please do not insult the other houses. They are all great houses."

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"Slytherin"

"Lestrange, Cassiopeia."

"Slytherin."

"Lestrange, Corvus."

"Slytherin."

"Li, Su."

"Ravenclaw."

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Gryffindor."

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Gryffindor."

"WHAT!" he thundered. "My father will hear about this. I can't be in that house, Longbottom is there."

"Sit down," she ordered.

"Mallory, Michael."

"Slytherin."

"Nott, Theodore."

"Slytherin."

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Slytherin."

"Patil, Padma."

"Ravenclaw."

"Patil, Parvati."

"Gryffindor."

"Potter, Harry."

"The Harry Potter?"

"He's here? What is he wearing? He doesn't look like he grew up with muggles."

"I think I recognize that outfit from somewhere. I saw it in one of my grandfather's books."

"_What do we have here?" _the hat said_. "Nice shields. You wouldn't mind lowering them for me? I do need to sort you."_

"_You can just place me Slytherin. That is where I will do best."_

"_Nonsense. I need to sort you."_

"_And I say you don't. You know how you have been sorting some families into some odd houses don't you? Like Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in Hufflepuff."_

"_Where are you going with this?"_ the hat asked, though it had a feeling, a bad feeling.

"_Well you see, I have this friend who can influence you. She also has a strange sense of humour. She might even see how you do in a fire."_

He then showed the hat some memories of Morgan pulling some of her antics. The ones that tended to be slightly destructive in nature.

"_Fine, fine. You can go to…."_

"Slytherin"

"_You just keep her away from me."_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever."_

Harry got off the stool and took his place next to Daphne at the Slytherin table. Everything was going fine, he just hoped Dumbledore would not interfere. Not that he could do anything about anyway.

"Weasley, Ron."

"Hufflepuff."

"WHAT, you can't put me in that house. It's for nothing but losers." At this declaration, the Hufflepuff shot glares at him promising retribution.

"Zabini, Blaise."

"Slytherin."

As soon as Zabini took her seat, Dumbledore found himself with various students at the Head Table complaining about the house they were in. He wasn't even able to call the food up from the kitchens. Somehow he knew Potter was behind this. The boy was already giving him a headache. Maybe he could find away around the prophecy. _Yes, that's it. I'll find another way around the prophecy then I can send him to another school and let someone else deal with him. _Speaking of Potter, Snape looked like he was about to faint. Amusing.

"Everyone," he called. "May I have your attention? There seems to be something wrong with the Sorting Hat. Please go sit at the tables the hat chose for you and we will sort this entire affair out after dinner in my office. Tuck in."

"_Morgan, there are more first years in this time frame. Some of these names did not exist the first time." _

"_What do you think it means?" she asked._

"_I don't know, but we need to keep our eyes and ears open."_

ooo888ooo

Headmaster's Office

"Headmaster," started Draco as soon as he was in the office. "You can't keep me in Gryffindor. There has never been a Malfoy in that house. It will bring shame to my family." The poor boy had given up any pretense of an aristocratic upbringing and was almost in tears.

"I am no puff," ranted Ron. "They are…"

"Enough," sighed Dumbledore. He was beginning to think he should have stayed a goat and left Hogwarts to his brother. Only one day into the term and chaos was reigning.

Minerva looked around the office wondering what could have caused the hat to sort people into houses they did not belong in. Really, a Malfoy in Gryffindor. "Albus, I have never heard of a situation where the students were resorted once the hat chose. Have you heard of a situation before?"

"Alas I have not. We shall have to ask the hat."

"Hat, is there a way we can resort the students?"

"Nope," came the quick reply.

"Are you sure? There seems to have been a mix-up and some have placed in wrong houses."

"As I said before, the answer is no. The founders did not allow for it. Even if I did make a mistake, I would not change them. It will help them build character." The hat said this last part while looking at Ron and Draco.

"Why you lousy, good for nothing, flee-ridden hat," Ron yelled as he grabbed it off the desk. "I can't stay in Hufflepuff."

Startled at first, McGonagall soon had enough of this circus. "Mr. Weasley, put the hat down now. You will have detention for a month with Filch. On top of that you will write a research paper on the founders and what they left behind."

"Detention. A paper." He stuttered. "How long does it have to be?"

"Till I am satisfied that you know how valuable these heirlooms are."

"Boy, I suggest you put me down," the hat warned. "I know what is in your head. As disgusting as it is, I think certain parties would be interested in what's in there."

Ron paled and quickly dropped the hat back on the table while backing up against the wall.

"I am sorry about this, but you all must stay in your houses," stated Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter, would you please stay for a moment."

As soon as the others left he offered Harry lemon drop, which promptly refused.

"_Morgan, never take any candy from him. I was never able to prove it, but I think he laces them with something."_

"Mr. Potter…" he began.

"Lord Potter if you will," Harry interrupted.

Taken back for a moment, he started again. "Lord Potter, I must say that it is nice to have you back within these walls. The last time you were here was shortly after you were born."

"Is there a point to this meeting? I am tired and have staff I need to see to."

"Yes, your staff. I am sure we can find quarters for them. They will be able to work for the school while you are here. Now about your lodgings. Your parents were in Gryffindor and fought against the Dark Lord, so I am afraid that you will have enemies in Slytherin that will want to avenge their parents. Since you can not be resorted, I can at least offer the use of another dormitory."

As soon as Dumbledore finished rambling on about how he was in danger and needed protection he retorted, "Professor, I am afraid that I have to decline your offer. While I may be in danger in Slytherin, I have friends there already. And may I remind you that I'm not my parents. They would be proud of me wherever I am. As for my staff, they shall remain with me."

"They can stay in Gryffindor Tower."

"I never said I was staying there. I am claiming one of the noble suites. My staff shall stay there with me. I believe that there are accommodations there for them. I am also letting you know that Daphne Greengrass will be staying there also."

"While I can not stop you and your staff from staying there, I am afraid that I can not allow Miss Greengrass to stay there also. It would not be proper."

"This is not up for discussion. There is a contract between our families. She is now a part of my House and as such, goes where I go."

Dumbledore thought quickly. _A contract? That plan is now out the window. If he gains too much power, I will not be able to control his actions. He already holds too much power in Council. Maybe I could persuade him to leave the Wizengamot to me. I do have power there after all. I could offer him insight into the government. Yes, that is a good plan. He would need to wait and offer the assistance at the right moment, now was too soon._

"Ah, look at the time. Since you know about the noble suits I trust you know where they are. Good night Lord Potter. We shall finish this discussion another time."

"Goodnight to you also," Harry nodded in return as he got up to leave.

ooo888ooo

End Chapter 5

A/N: House Dumbledore is a Minor House and only holds little power within the Council. Most of his political power in with the Wizengamot and ICW.

Edited on July 13, 2008

ooo888ooo


	6. Ch 6 New Experiences

Chapter 6- New Experiences

Beta: Ezra'eil

A/N: I added some more males to Harry's year. I figured that with Draco and the goons gone, there needed to be more males. Blaise is female in this story but she will not be with Harry. I just always thought of Blaise as female.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plots or names that are from the HP series. I do own the characters that I made. If anyone would like to use them, please contact me first. I do not mind, I just would like to know where they are being used.

"Testing"- normal  
"_Testing"_ - mental communication  
_Testing - _thoughts

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
September 2nd

"Wake up! All first years are to be in the common within five minutes," shouted a burly 7th year. "Professor Snape wishes to discuss how you will conduct yourselves for the next seven years." When he saw that no one was following his orders, he shouted, "You no good excuses for a Basilisk's arse. I said move it. Now!"

"Chill out dude, it's only 6 in the morning. There's no need to get up so early."

"When the professor says be in the common room, you don't say no," spat the Head Boy. "You don't want to be on his bad side. I can guarantee that you'll regret it."

"What bad side?" asked Corvus as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "He favours his Slytherins."

"What happens in privacy of the common room stays in the common room."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Corvus asked.

"Don't piss him off and you'll be fine."

The Head Boy noticed that while the rest of first years were slowly getting ready there was one who was still in bed. It was the traitor, Nott.

"Hey Nott, wake up. Do you think that you're special or something? You're just like the rest of these flobberworms. Move it. Move…"

He was cut off when he was hit by a muttered Silencio. "I'm up. And I would advise you to show me some more respect. You might end up in the middle of the forest or at the bottom of the lake. And don't forget that I'm a pureblood also. I've had the same training that you've had."

Taurus laughed as the irritated and annoyed Head Boy stormed off to most likely complain to Snape. "Though it was funny to see Pucey that flustered, he is going to make you regret that. So either you are very brave or very stupid."

"I know where my loyalties are. You might want to consider the coming conflict," Nott replied with a glare. "You think that you'll be left out of it. Both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore will be attempting to sway us to their sides. Anyway, let's get moving or we'll be late."

xxxxxx

Harry's Common Room

"Master, there is a nasty human at the door demanding entrance," called Smithy. "May I remove him from your presence?"

"Potter," Pucey yelled. "Let me in this instance."

"I'll take care of him, Smithy. You can go finish your chores." Louder, he called, "Keep your pants on. I'm coming."

Opening the door, he faced an enraged Pucey. "You have to tell me the password to your room. I need access to these rooms at all times."

"What makes you think that I'll let you in?"

"We'll see about that. For now you and Daphne need to be in the Common Room. Professor Snape is going to go over the rules with the first years. It'll be your heads if you are late."

"Fine. Daphne is there already, I'll be there soon."

"I mean it. Don't be late Potter or it's your arse."

As the Head Boy turned to leave, he called, "Pucey."

"What do you want now? Advice on killing yourself?" Chuckling at his own joke, "I'll be happy…"

"No thanks. I'm pretty sure Daphne will end up doing me in. Stupefy."

xxxxxx

Slytherin Common Room

Once Pucey was safely tucked away in a broom closet, he went to see what the oversized bat wanted.

"Probably wants to babble on about my oversized ego," he muttered.

As the rest of the first years dragged themselves into the common room, his eyes fell upon two of them, Taurus and Isla Black.

"What's so curious about them," asked Morgan. "They don't seem any different that the other humans in this school. Though the young male seems interested in your mate. You might need to eliminate the competition before it gets too strong."

"What interests me is their last name," he said while ignoring the part about his mate. "I didn't know there were any other branches of the Blacks that survived the last war. They were either killed by Voldemort or the Ministry. Though, I do remember Sirius saying something about a branch that fled England during the first years of the war."

"Possibly, or they could be from a branch you already know. Just because something seems different, does not mean that it is different."

"That would mea…no, I would prefer not to think about that scenario. Oh well, time to go and introduce myself."

Walking over to the Black children, "Taurus Black I presume."

"Yes, I am Taurus Black of House Black."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Harry said. "I am Lord Potter of House Potter."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person. You don't know how many times I've heard Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus rant about how they can't find where Dumbledore hid you. The entire dinner conversation usually revolved around you or Dumbledore. I sometime think that they lust after the old man with the way they talk about him."

Sighing with relief that he wasn't Bellatrix's son, he asked, "Would you indulge my curiosity and mind telling me which branch of the Black family you come from? I heard somewhere that there were not that many left."

"That rumour is only partially true. There are more of us around than the public knows about. My father was Regulus Black…"

"Was? As in no more?" Harry interrupted. It would seem that not everything changed. Regulus died here also.

"He was killed in a Ministry conducted raid when I was six. The Aurors, under the command of Crouch, raided our house. During the search for dark artifacts a rookie killed my mother when he thought she was trying to curse him. Upon witnessing her death, my father brought the house down on them all in a fit of rage. No one in the house survived that night. Luckily for me and my sister, we were at Aunt Bella's house with Cassiopeia and Corvus."

Harry was extremely perplexed upon hearing this. In the original timeline, he knew Regulus was killed without any heirs and Bellatrix was in prison. _Damn. I really need some time to go over the history here. I was stupid not to think that this much changed. For all I know, the muggles could have had World War Three already._

"I assume that with your father dead, you are either Lord Black or at least the heir to the House?"

"No. My Uncle, Sirius, became the heir to House Black."

"How did that happen? I was under the impression that it went to the eldest, which was your father."

"You know a lot about the Black Family, more than any outsider could know," Taurus accused. "How is that?"

"Let's just say that I have a vested interest in House Black and I am just searching for information. Anyway, the information I need could be obtained from anyone close to your family."

"If I find out that you've used this information to harm my family, House Black will be at war with House Potter," he threatened. Seeing Harry's acceptance, he continued, "Even though Uncle Sirius left the manor while he was in school he remained true to the Black Creed. My father married a member of a lesser House, one that dealt with muggles on a daily basis. My grandmother almost died upon hearing this and immediately proclaimed Uncle Sirius as the heir."

"Where is your uncle," Harry asked. _Maybe Sirius never went to Azkaban here if he stayed true to the Black Creed. Whatever that is._ "If you don't mind me asking."

"Uncle Sirius is in Azkaban for serving the Dark Lord."

"Your uncle served Voldemort?" Harry asked in confusion. This conversation was becoming more confusion by the second. Every time an answer came, two more questions popped up. _"Morgana, you getting all this?"_

"_Yes. Now as interesting as this might sound, I've better things to do than stay down here in this damp place. I'm going to explore a little bit. Keep on talking, I can hear you."_

"Ha," Taurus laughed. "That's what everyone would like to believe. I remember how my father used to rant about the injustice done upon his brother. My father was the one who served the Dark Lord. He used to say that the guilty one went free while the innocent rotted. He was planning on defecting from the Dark Lord before he was killed."

"What happened to cause his change of heart?"

"We never knew. He came home one night and said he was considering moving the family to Black Manor, stating that it would be safer. We never made it there."

"Hmmm," Harry mused. "You said that you and your sister grew up with Bellatrix? I thought she was in prison?"

"Aunt Bella? In Azkaban?"

"Yeah, Azkaban. How many other prisons do you know?"

"She was never in Azkaban," he said in confused. "In fact, the only suspected Death Eater in Azkaban is Uncle Sirius. Most of them fled into exile with the Dark Lord. Others, like the Blacks and Malfoys, bought their way out."

"Dark Lord?" In exile? I thought he was dead," Harry asked with worry. "_Voldemort was not supposed to have this long to gain power. Hopefully he doesn't have a body yet."_

"Dead? Don't you know your own history?" asked Taurus with a laugh. "When he attacked your house, he tried to kill you. He wanted to prove that no baby could stand against him."

"I know that," Harry said irritated. He didn't like being made fun of. "It's just that I thought something else also happened. Something more." He didn't want to give away too much information. These might be children, but they were Slytherin children.

"If you know anything else that happened that night, you are the only one to state it. Those of us in the right families know what happened. Some of us were warned to watch out for certain idiots like Malfoy. We were told that he would run and tell daddy at the slightest mistake. The Dark Lord did flee as a spirit that night. The inner circle was arguing over what to do when one of them came across a letter their master had wrote. It said that if anything had happened, they were to meet somewhere in France and proceed to their new base."

"How do you know all of this? And why are you telling me? Not that I don't mind."

"The first part is easy. I spied on some of Aunt Bellatrix's conversations with other Death Eaters. The second part is more complicated. It has to do with my mother," he replied with sorrow. "She left a letter to be delivered when Isla and I became old enough to understand. In it she asked that my sister and I regain the Black family's honour. That is why I am telling you. That is why I wish to join with you. While I can not ally our families at least I can offer my services. My sister feels the same. We see you as a means to an end. House Black will rise once more."

"We'll see how you feel when you find out what I am planning."

He looked over when he heard the sound of footsteps and saw that the other first years had arrived. Amusingly they had separated into separate groups. His amusement dimmed somewhat when he saw that one particular group was heading his direction.

The leader of said group happened to be a familiar pug-faced girl. He always wondered if she had a canine relative somewhere in here family. It would explain some things. _"Like her moaning when I stumbled across her and Draco. I swear that I will never get that picture out of my head."_

Striding up to them, "Black, you might want to be careful with whom you associate with. We might just label you and your sister as traitors like Nott."

"Parkinson, where the Notts may be a relatively new family compared to yours, the Blacks are an Ancient and Noble House. We shall not be cowered by idle threats."

Seeing that Black was not going to budge at the moment she decided to try a different approach. "So Potter," she sneered in what he assumed was supposed to be menacingly. Though he thought it made her look constipated. "You think that you can just walk in here and not face the consequences. We know that you had something to do with Draco and the others. When we tell our parents that it was you who brought this disgrace to our families they will bring their vengeance down upon you."

He couldn't help but laugh at her over-melodramatic threats. "Parkinson, didn't your family teach you any manners. I would've thought that you would have learned some at obedience school. I thought that it was a requirement that all bitches learn to be obedient. You know, sit and play dead. And don't you know…you don't tell your enemies that you are after them."

"How dare you," screamed Millicent, a pudgy looking girl. "When our fathers hear about this you will not have a knut to your name."

Harry turned to Theo with a smirk on his face. "You know something. They all seem to be under the impression that I care what they think."

"I wonder what gave them that impression. I knew that they were ignorant but this is beyond my wildest imagination," Theo mocked after catching on. After all those years of being mocked by these upstarts, he was finally having some fun. Albeit some dangerous fun, but fun nevertheless.

"Bulstrode, Parkinson, and Lestrange," Harry drawled. "How nice to finally meet you. I heard such wonderful things about you all. Taurus was just telling us about your family before you walked up."

"Nothing but the best," smirked Taurus. Maybe he could provoke his cousins into attacking. "I assure you."

"I know that Bulstrode and Parkinson here must be upset that their future husbands were not pure enough to be in Slytherin, but hey, I'm sure they will stay faithful to you," Harry said while smiling. "After all, they would have to be classified as humans before they could cheat on you. Though I might start worrying next year because I hear that the young female of the Weasley Clan would love to get her claws into a rich pureblood."

Before the three sub-humans could respond, he turned on his heels and began to walk towards Daphne who was currently talking with Isla. Theo and Taurus shared a look before they quickly followed.

"Daphne," he greeted. "You haven't had any problems? No rodent problem?"

"Nah," she smiled. "Nothing I can't handle. Those two can be a pain in the arse," she said as she pointed towards Bulstrode and Parkinson. "We all used to be playmates when we were younger. I get along just fine with Blaise and Isla, but Bulstrode can be a complete bitch. And don't even get me started on Parkinson. She has to always be in control."

"What about Cassiopeia?" he asked as he looked over in her direction. The more information he had on those around him, the better the war would go.

"She's different from her brother. While he is cruel and just like his mother, she seems nice or at least nice as a Lestrange can get. She has the same desire to cause destruction and mayhem. I figure her mother being who she is explains that."

"So she's not like Bellatrix? Could she be persuaded to join us?"

"No, they aren't that much alike. But she does have her days," she responded. "And she could be persuaded to join us. Though you might want to think of something to offer her first. Improvising as you go along would not impress her very much."

"_Harry," _Morgan exclaimed_. "I can't believe how big this place is. It's not as nice the manor, but its fun all the same. I've found some nice passages in the most interesting of places. Did you know that the Headmaster has a rather interesting collection of reading material in his private loo?"_

"_Yes this place is big but I can't believe that I wanted to stay here over the summer,"_ Harry said while carefully choosing to not respond to the second part. Some things were not meant to be known.

"_But what about the snake and secret chambers?" _Morgan asked again, this time more impatiently. She seemed to be getting a little more blood thirsty of late.

"_We'll take care of that soon. I still need to gather a few things before we go down."_

"_Are you going to kill it?"_

"_There is no other choice. The snake has become too corrupted to keep alive." _

Turning his attention back to the conversation, "Anyway…"

xxxxxx

Dark eyes surveyed the room and listened to their petty, little conversations. He knew they were trying to play the same games their parents played. He also knew that once you put them all in one room without an adult, they would talk. With the things he heard he could have everyone of these snot nosed kids expelled. He'd be able to show their parents that their spoiled little brats were not the angels they thought they were. _Not that the parents are much better. Or me._

Snape hated his job more than anything but the will of his lord came first. First, he was only to spy on the Order but now he was to aid in the theft stone and he was stuck here until the Dark Lord regained his body.

Once he watched the little confrontation between Potter and Parkinson draw to an end he figured it was time to make his entrance.

Sweeping into the room as if appearing from the shadows, he began his little show. "Quiet."

"Welcome to Slytherin," he whispered. "This is the house of the elite of society. The best the wizarding world has to offer. Within its walls you will learn how to move through society, create empires, and dispose of your enemies. Your achievements will bring the house glory and your failure will bring it shame. Though let it be known that to bring shame to our house will have its price. Your families can only protect you so much."

He was pleased to see that at least some of the students were taking his speech seriously. "Though some of you don't belong here," he said while looking at Harry. "I expect nothing but the best. Any questions?"

When none came, he continued, "If there are any problems within the house I expect you to take care of them without involving the rest of the school. Don't come crying to me. You will not be able to run crying to mommy when you get hurt. Tough it out."

"Potter," he suddenly called. "You stay. Everyone else can go to breakfast."

He looked over to see that the Greengrass girl had stayed also. "I told you leave. I only want Potter here."

"I think that I'll stay," she drawled as she played with her hair. "I wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression."

"What impression," he snapped. Damn these kids. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"You know," she smiled. "You, all alone with Harry. People might start to think you bat for the other team. I can't have rumors about my future husband."

"Why you little…," he said he pulled out his wand.

He was cut off when he felt a small blade on his throat. When he looked down he saw what he thought was a fairy. She had a small knife that looked quite sharp.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Harry said as he leaned against the wall while pretending to clean his nails. "That knife may be small but if it penetrates your skin the poison will kill you, even before you can get an antidote."

"Potter," he snarled. "Tell your pet to let me go."

"She's not my pet," he said. "She's my friend. I can't control what she does."

"In that case, you're not allowed to have any unauthorized guests in the castle. I am afraid that she has to leave."

Harry was quickly tiring of this game and decided to end it fast. "Listen here you sniveling, greasy-haired, hooked-nose bat. I know it was you at Greengrass Manor. You're lucky I didn't finish you off here and now."

"Why you…," he began as he paled at the knowledge that Potter knew.

"No interrupting," snapped Harry. "This is how the game is gonna be played. You will leave us alone. If you interfere, you will suffer the consequences. My friend over there is Morgan Darklight and she will be staying along with my entourage. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know. Understood?"

"This is not over Potter," he snarled as he walked away. "Little kids should not play dangerous games. It will be open season on you and your friends."

As Snape stalked off Morgan flew over and sat on Daphne's shoulder. "Is he always that pleasant? I know what you showed me in your head but I thought he would have some tact at least."

"Don't worry. You can have your fun later."

"Harry," started Daphne as a thought came to her. "What are you going to do with the stone?"

"Stone? Oh, I'm going to use it. I figure the two of us can use it until I discover another means."

"You mean for immortality?"

"I'm not fighting this war so the people can attempt to destroy themselves. I will ensure the world stays the way I want it. I shall rule it."

xxxxxx

Harry's suite

"But forever?" she asked again in shock. "That's a long time."

"Forever," asked Captain Nolan as he walked up. "Is there a problem with that Snape fellow again? I'd be happy to teach him a few lessons that he's sure not to forget."

"No," Daphne said. "It's just that he wants to steal the Philosophers Stone."

"What," the captain sputtered. By now, everyone else stopped pretending to ignore the conversation.

"That's what I said," Daphne said as she sat down. "I mean, it's the Philosophers Stone."

"I'm not completely sure if I can die from old age, but with it I can last long enough to discover a more permanent solution for us," he stated ignoring the others. "My mother was the first witch in the family but she had the blood of a god in her. That is the legacy of House Orion. It has lasted not through magic but through power. Those of House Orion have always taken great pride in it and have fought to uphold its honour."

"Why does that matter?" she asked. "Many of the purebloods have fae, goblin, vampire, or some other type of magical being mixed in. That is what gives them more power than muggleborns."

"Ah, but do any of them have the blood of a god in them?"

"Not that I know of," she admitted. "Only the Celtic and Greek gods were known to take mortal wives."

"It matters because the blood of a god always proves true," he said. "The only question is how much power will I gain once I complete the sacrifice. That's why I need the stone."

"And what about the rest of us," asked Morgan as she flew over. "Where do we stand in all this?"

"Beside us," he replied. "All who stand with us shall reap the benefits. House Potter will rise above all. We shall conquer the stars."

xxxxxx

First Transfiguration Class

Harry had thoroughly enjoyed watching Weasley get bereted for being late to class. He did enjoy knowing where everything was this time. However, he was worried about one thing. All the first years were in the same class. The rooms had been altered to fit them all of them in. _I wonder why the classes are not separated. There seems to be more classes also,_ he mused.

"Mr. Potter," snapped McGonagall. "Is there something funny? Maybe you would like to demonstrate how to turn your matchstick into a needle. It won't do it on its own."

"Sure," he smirked knowing that she knew he wasn't listening to her lecture. He hadn't listened to anything since she started teaching. "I would be honored to expand the minds of my fellow students. I know quite a few of them probably can't even get the spell right." He said this last part while looking at Weasley.

"We'll see," she pursed her lips. "And if you can't accomplish your task, you will write a paper on the effects of transfiguration and the dangers of not paying attention in class. 28 inches."

"I trust everyone has read chapter one," she said as she glanced around. "We're not going to wait on those who can not keep up. If you feel that you are falling behind, I expect you to come for help. I can not help if you are too stubborn to ask for it."

"Weasley," Harry whispered. "That means you have to beg for help."

"10 points from Slytherin," McGonagall said.

Looking around, she saw that there were more than a few faces that had blank looks. "Mr. Potter," she called. "Come up front."

"Ma'am," he replied smiling.

"I want you to transfigure this matchstick into a needle."

He saw Granger looking envious that he was getting to go first. She thinks she's better even now. _Well, let's see her keep up with this._

"Mr. Potter," she snapped. "What are you waiting for? I expect you to set the bar, your father was a natural at this."

"Oh, I'll set the bar alright," he smirked. "I'll blow it through the roof. He figured he could go ahead and do the spell silent. It would be expected of a natural. He pictured the results and thought, _Fio meus votum_1.

Everyone watched as Harry silently changed the match into a two inch, solid gold needle with silver vines flowing around it.

He could see that everyone, including McGonagall was stunned at the display of magic. As he walked back to his seat, he shot a victorious smirk towards Granger. _Maybe that will teach her._

When she found her voice she called out, "Mr. Potter, where did you learn that? Moreover, what was that? I have never seen anything like it except from Professor Dumbledore."

"It was transfiguration," he replied. "I thought you knew."

"There was no way I could tell. It was silent. How did you do that?"

"You don't need to know," he said as he took his seat. "What's mine is mine."

Granger, figuring she could do the same thing, raised her hand. "Professor," she called. "If he can do it, so can I."

"Don't be silly," she snapped. She was still dazed at the sight of the needle. "Even I can't do that. He is a natural, like his father." _Though, I would hazard a guess that even his father would have trouble with that._

xxxxxx

Potions classroom

"Wands away," Snape sneered as he swept into the class. "There will be no wand magic inside these rooms unless I give you permission to. I will not have you messing up my potions. Any questions?"

Seeing the mudblood Granger waving her entire arm he said, "None? Good"

"Potions are probably the most important subject you will take while at Hogwarts. You are probably thinking that you will never have a need to make them once you leave here but let me tell you something. They can save your life or the life of a loved one. They can be used to win wars, bring down the mightiest of giants, and even put a stopper on death. A proper wizard or witch will always carry a selection of potions on their body at all times. It may be all that stands between you and death."

Looking around the room he spotted Potter sitting with his feet on the desk and leaning against the wall while reading a book. "Potter, do you think that just because you're in my house that you can slack off. I expect the best from the Slytherins and you will not embarrass the house."

"Contrary to your belief, I am hard at work," Harry responded with a smile.

"You're sitting there reading while I am lecturing. How is that paying attention?" he seethed.

"I never said that I was paying attention."

"Detention for a week and hand over that book."

"No, I don't have the time or patience of for detention. And this book is mine."

"Hand it over now," he raged. "And two weeks detention."

"I'll make a deal," he responded. "If you can make the potion on the first page, I will not only give you the book but I will go to detention for the rest of the year."

Snape knew that Potter was up to something. No Potter ever went to detention willingly. In fact, the first detention that Hogwarts ever gave was to a Potter, and he blew up the classroom along with the teacher. He was up to something but the chance to put Potter in detention for a year was too sweet to pass up. "Fine, deal."

"Excellent, here is the potion," he said as he flipped the book over.

Snape paled as he read the page. "Where did you get this book from?" he demanded. The book was one given to only the greatest potion makers in the guild. It contained potions more complicated than anything he could make. The skill required to make them was beyond anything he could ever hope to accomplish."

"My family's library. It has all kinds of neat books. One of my ancestors was a potion fanatic and stocked an entire section about them." Harry was enjoying the look on Snape's face. The man looked like he wanted to rape the book. He needed to save this in his pensive for a dark day.

"Class is over," he whispered.

Everyone just sat there dumbly, wondering if he had cracked and was about to go on a homicidal rampage.

"Leave now, before I assign everyone of you detention."

xxxxxx

Headmaster's Office  
Later that day

"How was the first day of classes," Dumbledore asked as he popped in a lemon drop. "Was the day too much with the influx of students?"

"Everything was fine," stated Professor Sprout. "There was no problem with the students."

Flitwick jumped in stating, "I agree. I do have to say that Mr. Potter has acquired his mother's ability at charms. I would even dare say that he is better than she was. It's almost like he knew the stuff before he came here and was practicing it."

"Same here," said McGonagall. "Mr. Potter is a natural at Transfiguration. Better than anything I can do. He might give you a run for your money."

Dumbledore mused at this piece of information. "It looks like Harry has been up to something."

"Albus," Snape begun slowly. He was still slightly shook up from that book he saw. "That boy has got a book that is only given to the top Guild Masters as a reward. I can't do even one potion in that book."

"Do you think he is capable of brewing anything in that book?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I thought it was a prank at first," he said. "At least until I saw his belt. He had potions on it, potions that I recognized as some of the one that the masters make. They were banned from use because of the blood requirements."

"Hmmmm," Dumbledore thought. "Keep an eye on young Mr. Potter and his friends, I want to know what he is up to."

xxxxxx

End Chapter 6

Fio meus votum- Become my desire  
Transfigures an object into what you desire it to be. Can only be used by those of strong will. Must have darkness inside.

xxxxxx

Edited on September 04, 2008


	7. Ch 7 Horrors

Chapter 7- Horrors

Beta: Ezra'eil

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plots or names that are from the HP series. I do own the characters that I made. If anyone would like to use them, please contact me first. I do not mind, I just would like to know where they are being used.

A/N: Some of you might notice this chapter from other sites I post on. Originally, chapters 6 and 7 were one chapter. I was having trouble writing such a long chapter, so I split them. I am going to finish Chapter 3 of Dead Like Potter before I finish Chapter 8 of New Destiny.

"Testing"- normal  
_"Testing"_ - mental communication  
_Testing- _thoughts  
"_Testing"_- parseltongue

* * *

September 26th

"I'm coming with you," Daphne stated firmly. "You can't expect me to stay here and wait while you go kill a large snake. A 50ft snake no less. What's to happen if you die? My family will be destroyed."

"It's a 60 foot snake. And for the last time," he sighed, "I will not be going down there alone. The guards will be with me." He had been arguing over this matter for the past three days and it was annoying to say the least. _You'd think she would have given up already. Merlin knows I would._

"But why can't I watch you kill it?" she persisted. She felt that the only reason he was leaving her behind was because she was a fragile female. That thought process pushed aside her rational side and the dangers of going against a Basilisk.

"How about a compromise?" he asked hopefully. "Please?"

"What kind of compromise?" she asked suspiciously.

"You can come down after we kill it. I want to ensure that it's no longer a danger before you come down," Harry said. "That's the only way you're going to see it."

After thinking it over, she growled out, "Ok. But you owe me."

"Thank you."

"How are you going to avoid its gaze? Even if you manage to divert it, you could still be petrified."

"With these nifty things," he said absently while holding up sunglasses. "Muggles can create some amazing things. All we had to do was add some charms and voila, we have basilisk proof glasses. They even look stylish too."

"What," she asked confusedly. "Why would the sun need glasses? And how are they going to save you? In fact, how can you even see with the lenses that dark?"

"You need to expand your horizons more," he said. "Muggles have come along way.

"My horizons are just fine," Daphne huffed. "I just don't find much use for muggle toys when magic can take care most of what I need."

"We'll see," he said. "Do you know how the basilisk kills?"

"Of course," she retorted arrogantly. "With its eyes. It's common knowledge. We're told as children to behave or we'll be given to various monsters."

"Yes and no," he said as he pondered over the nightmares the pureblood children must have. "The eyes are the focus that the basilisk uses. Its wand if you will. The muggles have a saying; the eyes are the windows to the soul. They have no idea how right they are. Now for it to kill you, it has to have an unobstructed access to your soul, hence the eyes. You cover the eyes and the soul is protected."

"But how do you stop it from petrifying you?" she asked. "Even if it doesn't kill you, it can still petrify you through the glasses."

"Certain types of muggle sunglasses can block certain spectrums of the suns rays," he said. "These glasses are based on the same principle. With these glasses, they block all effects that are used on those spectrums. The added charms protect you further. It stops all magic that use the eyes."

"Wow," she said impressed. "Why hasn't anyone thought of this before? Wizards and witches use glasses."

"Because sunglasses were invented by muggles and no self-respecting pureblood would consider wearing them. These things can even stop a legilmancy scan. You gotta love em."

xxxxxx

Outside the Chamber of Secrets

"Milord, exactly how big is this snake?" asked Captain Nolan. His face did not betray the nervousness that he was feeling. Being a harden warrior was one thing, going against one of the most dangerous creatures alive is another. "And are you sure these glasses will keep us safe? I can deal with being frozen, it's just that I like my soul where it's at."

"It's not that big," Harry replied. "Though I want it alive. Am I understood? I need some parts of it while it's still alive. The magic in those parts die when the creature dies. We can kill it after I gather them. And the glasses will keep us safe. Anymore questions?"

"Aye, milord," the men chorused. "We understand."

"Milord, I don't mean any disrespect, but didn't you tell Lady Greengrass that we were going in to kill it, not capture it, and then kill it?"

"I didn't want to worry her," he said. "And as far as she will ever know, we did not capture it. Is that understood?"

"Aye, milord."

"When we go through that door I want everyone to spread out against the walls. Keep to the shadows and don't move until I give the signal. I want 15 ft. between everyone. Block it from escaping into the tunnels. If you need, collapse them. These nets are made from dragon hair. I'm confident they can hold her long enough. And don't forget to apply the charms to your body. I don't want to give the snake any more warning then necessary."

xxxxxx

Chamber of Secrets

"Spread out," ordered Nolan his men. "Fire the nets when I give the order."

"_Open_," Harry hissed once the men were in place. He watched with a growing sense of anticipation as the passage opened. It was one thing to go into a Basilisks den when you knew next to nothing about it. It was another thing to into one while knowing exactly what was in there. _Hermione must've been right about that._

The soldiers tensed as the door creaked opened. "Fire," shouted Nolan as the basilisk shot out of the opening. "Fire at will!"

"_Who defiles my lord's chambers!"_ demanded the basilisk as it dodged the first volley. _"My lord's enemies shall perish. His resting place shall not be disturbed."_

"Fire again," ordered Harry. "Corporal, duck! Sergeant, cover that exit!"

"It's moving too fast to catch," shouted Nolan as he fired again.

"_You are still standing,"_ hissed the basilisk in a curious tone. _"My eyes could not have lost their powers. This should be impossible."_

"Shoot the roof," shouted Harry as he cast the blasting charm. Looking back, he would later decide that this was not one of his better ideas. "Let's bring the roof down."

"Isn't the roof also the floor of the castle?" yelled a soldier as it dodged the snake's tail.

"Yeah, it is," smirked Harry. "I always wanted to cause mass property damage. Or at least more than I usually do."

"Fire on three," ordered Nolan.

"One."

"Watch out! It's coming back this way."

"Two."

"To hell with this. FIRE!"

"Reducto," cast a multitude of voices.

They watched as the ceiling began to crack and small pieces started to fall. Even the basilisk stopped moving and looked up at the crumbling ceiling. It soon became evident that standing there might not be a good idea.

"Move it," Harry yelled as he jumped to the side.

"I don't think that was a good idea milord," suggested Nolan as joined Harry in taking cover. "We forgot the part of the plan where we move from under it before firing."

"What plan? The plan I had went to hell after I told the door to open," he replied.

"In the future, let's include a Plan B and possibly a Plan C."

"I think you might be right," Harry winced as a large rock fell two feet from one of his men. "Shields up."

xxxxxx

Snape's private potions lab

It was not well known by the students, but Snape did not use the regular potion labs for his private research. These rooms were where he worked on his experimental potions in hopes of gaining recognition among the Guild. Only a select few, the best, of his NEWT students even knew about these rooms. And they were only allowed there when he was present. Over the years he had collected some of rarest of ingredients and stored most of them in these rooms. He just happened to be a stage of brewing that required more than one brewer. Some would say that he left the lab just in time.

It was no fault of his own that his private labs were located in the lowest part of the dungeons, right above the Chamber of Secrets. How was he to know that a group of trigger happy warriors would shoot out his floor?

"Professor," began one of the students. "I've never heard of this potion before. What does it do? And I didn't think you could mix these two together safely."

"That's because I created it," he sneered. "I have been working on this potion since I got out of Hogwarts. It's my life's work."

"But what does it do?"

Snape hesitated in responding for second. "If I hear a word about this, I will know who it came from. The only reason that I am going to tell you is because you are helping me."

"We swear that it will remain a secret," they responded eagerly. How often does one get to work with a brewer of Snape's caliber?

"When I was in school, I was the victim of a prank that I never have been able to get rid of."

"What happened," one asked a little bit too eagerly. To think that Professor Snape was a victim of a prank. He always caught anyone trying to prank him before they sprang the trap.

"I'm getting to it," snapped Snape. "The prank was a blood-based potion. It made my hair the way it is now. As you know, to keep their hair safe from the dangerous potions they brew, master brewers coat their hair in special grease. The prank made it where my hair is always coated in the stuff. I can't get it out. Every time I'm around a member of that family, it gets worse."

"Who was it," another asked. "That was a long time ago."

"And he is still working on it," another began as they approached the door. "That means that the prankster has a child in Hogwarts."

"It none of your business who it was," said Snape as he opened the door. "This is my…"

Snape stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the destruction of his labs, or what was left of them. There was a large whole in what used to be the floor. He knew who had to be responsible for this. Only one person could cause him this much trouble. Only one person had a reason to do so. "POTTER," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

xxxxxx

Chamber of Secrets

The assembled men looked on as the ceiling caved in on the basilisk which was too slow to escape. The poor beast thrashed about as the rocks pinned it down.

"Did you hear something," asked one of the soldiers after the rocks stopped falling.

"No," another responded. "It must have been an echo or something. Maybe a ghost."

"I am sure I heard someone scream," he insisted. "It sounded like some teen girl screaming for her boyfriend."

"So someone is horny," the other shrugged. "It's a school. There's bound to be someone in a broom cupboard somewhere. Anyway we have a job to do. We have to secure the snake so we can harvest the parts."

xxxxxx

Snape's private potions lab

"My life's work," he whispered as he fell to his knees. "I had finally created the cure. All my notes were in there."

"Is he okay," asked one of the students as they slowly backed away from the mad man.

"I think he's in shock. Maybe we should get the nurse."

"I'm going to kill the boy," Snape snarled as he suddenly jumped to his feet. "Consequences be damned. I'll tear the wings off that little fairy if she comes near me. HE'S DEAD!"

"I think he has finally gone off the deep end," stated another worriedly.

xxxxxx

Chamber of Secrets

"It's still alive, isn't it," asked Harry.

"Aye my lord," a soldier stated as the tail thrashed about as it tried to escape.

"I want bindings every three feet," ordered Nolan. "I don't want this thing to escape. Then start harvesting the ingredients. Remember it must be kept alive while we do this."

"Aye."

"Faust," Nolan called over to a soldier before he could begin. "Go and stall Lady Greengrass until its dead. Once you receive word, bring her down. She that she arrives safely."

"Aye."

"My liege," started Nolan. "Are we keeping everything or selling some of it?"

"We are keeping it all," replied Harry as he walked to the snakes head. "I am not going to allow anyone access to these ingredients. They might fall into the hands of Voldemort. Once we are done here, I want the men to cover every pipe. I want to know every access point in and out of the castle. This area is now mine."

"It shall be done my lord."

"_What do you want,"_ hissed the basilisk. _"My service? Ahhh. My knowledge?"_

"_No. What I want, I already have."_

"_What are they doing,"_ hissed the snake in alarm when it felt a sharp pain. _"Ahhh. It hurts. Make them stop and I will give you my vow of service."_

"_You mentioned something about a resting place? Where is it at?"_

"_In the back room. Ahhh the pain. Make it stop."_

"_Who's in it?"_

"_Lord Slytherin is buried there. Ahhhh. I beg thee. Make it stop."_

"_Don't worry, you will not be long of this world. Know that even in death you shall aid me."_

"_No."_

Whatever the basilisk was going to say was cut off as its mind was driven into insanity by the pain it was experiencing.

xxxxxx

Entrance Hall

"Severus, calm down."

"I will not calm down," he snarled as he paced back and forth. "That was my life's work."

"How can you even be sure it was Mr. Potter's fault," asked Flitwick.

"I just know it," he seethed. "The father was responsible for my hair and the son destroyed my cure. That entire family is a plague upon mankind. They should be eradicated."

"He's just a boy," said Sprout.

"Just a boy," sputtered Snape. "He is a demon spawn. He is the devil himself."

"What seems to be the problem," asked Dumbledore as he arrived. "The wards told me that there was an explosion. Is anyone hurt?"

"Hurt," whispered Snape. "No one is hurt yet but there will be."

"What," asked Dumbledore confused.

"Severus thinks that Mr. Potter is responsible for his troubles," supplied McGonagall. Inwardly she was cheering. Even if it was destruction of school property, it was good to see Severus riled up.

"Is he," asked Dumbledore. "I can not seem to locate him or his party at the moment."

xxxxxx

Chamber of Secrets

"We've harvested everything we need while it's alive. Can we kill it now?"

"Sure," Harry said as he summoned a sword. Walking over to the Snake, he thrust the blade into its head. When he withdrew it, he was satisfied that he caused only minimal damage to the skin. It wouldn't do to damage such a valuable commodity.

"Gather the skin," he said. "And go ahead and bring Daphne down."

xxxxxx

A short time later

"It's bigger than I thought," Daphne's voice came from behind. "I never imagined that it would be so big."

"That's nothing," he said. "Wait to we see the tomb. That's going to be the big find. I never knew it was here before."

"Tomb? Who's tomb? And how did you find out about it?"

"Slytherin's tomb," he said while ignoring her second question.

Noticing his reluctance to answer, she glared, "And what about the second question I asked? You didn't answer it."

"I didn't," he feigned ignorance. "I must have something in my ear. Maybe some dust got in when the floor caved in."

"So," she said impatiently. "How did you find out? And I don't remember there being a part of the plan that called for mass destruction of the school."

"Some general said that no plan survives contact with the enemy. So I made that part up. Anyway, does it matter how I found out," he asked, hoping she would drop it. Unfortunately his luck wasn't that good. "Don't you want to see what's in the tomb? It might have some ancient jewelry or something. They might have some flashy ring in there."

"Is that it," Daphne suddenly asked they had walked through the passage way. As she gazed upon the large marble tomb, she couldn't help but be amazed at its design. It was beautiful. "And don't think that this conversation is over. I'm going to find out how you discovered this place."

"Yeah," he said. At least he had put off the conversation for the moment. To think, he could kill a dark lord but when it came to dealing with females, he was stuck. "That's it. There writing on the tomb. It's in Parseltonge though."

"What does it say?" she asked.

"Behold thee, Ye enters into the tomb of Lord Slytherin, Lord of Astoria," he read. "For the worthy, there shall be great fortune and eternal glory. Knowledge, power, and wealth. For the unworthy, there shall be death."

"Wow," she breathed. "Treasure?"

"Yeah, treasure. Let's not forget the treasure," he said. "Like I need anymore of it. What I already have just collects dust. It's not like I need any of it. Maybe we can use it for target practice. You know, set up the stuff on the school grounds and take pot shots at it."

"Destroy it," she gasped. Her brain stopped working for a moment as it tried to conceive the thought of destroying such priceless artifacts.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the looks people's faces when they find out. I'll have to buy another pensive to hold all the happy memories."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Though I wish to get a few things for myself before you start destroying them."

"No problem," he said as he walked into the massive library.

"Wow," she breathed. "You can't destroy these."

"Is that all you can say? Wow? And why can't I destroy them? I found them."

"There is no telling what is in them. They might hold keys to long last magic"

"Fine," he growled but brightened up as he got another idea. "We won't destroy the books, but we will put them on display."

"What?" she blinked in confusion. She thought that he didn't want to share the knowledge with the rest of the world.

"We will alert the media of the find and let them take some pictures. I will then state that I am moving them to a library, neglecting to mention that it will be my private library. When they ask when it will be open to the public, I'll gladly tell them that it will never be. It will nice to get their hopes up, and then crush them."

"You are mean," she smirked. "At least you belong to me. Now, shut up and start moving these books. I want to start going through them as soon as possible."

"As you command your Highness," he said while giving a mock bow. "Keep it up and I might think you are Granger."

"And don't you forget that," she said haughtily. "And next time, bow lower."

"Aye milady," he smirked.

Suddenly thinking of something, she said, "We have to get these books and anything else out of here before Dumbledore comes. He will claim them as school property."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," he said waving off her concerns. "I have it covered. But yes, we need to get everything out of here."

"Won't it take forever, even with magic? There is too much stuff."

"Jasper," he called and watched a little man run through the door.

"Ah, the vile beast is dead," he said. "That was a good job my liege. I'm sorry I was unable to take part of the great hunt. I'll be more prepared next time."

"Yeah, I am sure," Harry said. "Since you don't want to help with the basilisk, I want you to help Daphne store the books in here and ready it to move back to Potter Manor."

"Yes sir," he said while bowing. "What about the other stuff?"

"Store it for the moment. We will be having target practice soon. Maybe you can get some shots in."

"Yes my lord," he said, horrified at destroying such valuable artifacts.

xxxxxx

Outside Snape's private potion's lab

"How are we going to get down," asked Sprout as she glanced down the hole. "It looks like there are people down there already. Though I can't see who they are."

"I never knew there was a lower lever," stated McGonagall. "What do you think is down there?"

"I have my theories on what's down there, but I would prefer to hold judgment for now. As for how we will get down, Fawkes will take us down," he said as the phoenix arrived. "Just take hold and we'll find out soon enough."

xxxxxx

Chamber of Secrets

"Merlin," McGonagall breathed when she the dead basilisk. The shear size alone was breathtaking. Take into account the activity going on around it and anyone would be amazed.

Sprout fainted at first sight of the snake while Flitwick ignored it in favour of staring at books in the back being loaded into crates. Snape's temper began to rise even more when he saw the men wearing the crest of House Potter. "I told you that Potter was responsible for this," he thundered. "I told you."

"All hell is about to break loose," said Harry as he looked out the door. "Maybe there is a baby basilisk around here somewhere."

"I don't think you are that lucky," Daphne said.

"Potter," snarled Snape. "Come and face me. Reducto!"

"Protego."

"Severus," yelled an astonished McGonagall. "Get a hold of your self. Albus, do something."

"Potter, you're dead," yelled Snape, frothing with rage. All rational thought seemed to have left the man. "The Potter line ends tonight. Sectumsempra. Sectumsempra."

Harry neatly dodged the last two spells before responding in kind. "Reducto. Keep it up and you might lose your head," he called back.

"Volatilis Ventus," incanted Snape. He watched as a fierce wind started to swirl around Potter. _Let's see how he fares in a twister._ "What's the matter? Can't take a little wind?"

"No, it's not that," Harry smirked. "It's just that you seem to be under the impression that a little wind will keep me down. I think you need to cool off for a bit."

"What…Why you…"

"Glacies ventus." Harry watched as Snape tried to dodge the spell to no avail. He was frozen solid by the cold gust of air that was fueled from his own spell.

Seeing that everyone had stopped working to stare at Snape, he joked, "Don't stop working on his account. He's just chilling out."

"Mr. Potter, please undo whatever it is you did to Professor Snape," asked Dumbledore as he rested his wand at his side. "I do need him to teach. He's the best potions master in England."

"I don't need him," Harry said. "I was thinking of creating a trophy room and placing him in it. How am I supposed to do that if I give him back?"

Dumbledore blinked, "A trophy room?" He hadn't expected something like that.

"Yeah, you know. A trophy room," he said distractedly. "Where I place the trophies I take from the animals I hunt. I was planning on going to Africa and doing some hunting. I hear they have some nice magical animals there. There's this one breed of magical elephant that…"

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall interrupted. She was appalled at the thought of such a notion. "He's a human being. You can't mount a human on a wall. Release him at once."

"But I bagged him," Harry complained childishly. "I deserve to have a trophy. Wizarding law states that you may keep a trophy from a hunt."

"This was not a hunt," argued McGonagall. She knew that it was going to be one of those years. _I thought this kind of stuff was over with when James graduated. It's going to be a long seven years…unless he graduates early. That's it. I'll have to see about teaching him advance studies._

"Harry," interrupted Flitwick. "Would you mind if I took a look at some of those books?"

"No problem. Just don't take any of them. I wish to catalogue them in my library."

"May I be so bold as to point out that you also, err… bagged that Basilisk. It is a worthy kill," Dumbledore said while hoping to convince the boy to release Snape. "I'm sure that I can convince the Ministry to let you have a scale or something as a trophy. And those books are school property. I am afraid that I will have to take them for safe keeping."

"Who said anything about the Ministry getting involved," Harry said as he supervised the salvage operation. "Everything in these tunnels now belongs to me."

"Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore tried again.

"If you insist on indulging in this little fantasy of yours, I'll be forced to handle the situation in front of the courts. We'll let them handle the matter."

Dumbledore could not chance a meeting before the courts just yet. He needed the boy on his side. _This is not how it was supposed to be. He is supposed to look up to me. To follow my lead,_ he thought. "The courts will not believe that a student killed that great beast. And even if they did, you would have the attention of the press again. I thought you wanted to avoid them?"

"I don't care about the press," he said absently. "They are nothing. I can deal with them."

_Maybe I can get them back later. I'll let him take them for now, then either convince him to give them up or just take them,_ he thought. "Fine, you can keep the books and artifacts. Thought I wish to inspect the books first for any dark…"

"No," Harry said. "I don't need your help."

"But I do require you to release Professor Snape," Dumbledore said. "I really do require his services."

"Fine, take him. He really wouldn't fit in that good," Harry grumbled. "Too greasy."

xxxxxx

Oct. 31st  
Great Hall

"Harry."

Harry had been busy since the day in the chamber. It was amazing what the old snake had. He couldn't wait to start target practice. There were some nice vases that looked like they would explode good.

"Harry," Daphne tried again louder.

"Huh," he said startled. "I must have zoned out for a second."

"A second," snorted Nott. "More like half an hour. Daphne has been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes."

"Been thinking," he replied as he loaded his plate. "So much has happened lately. It's all going so fast. I was thinking of taking a vacation."

"Fast? You just found the greatest discovery in recent history," said Isla stiffly. "You have brought great honour to your House. You should feel proud."

"Can she be even more uptight," Daphne muttered.

"What did you say," Isla asked with a dangerous glint to her eye while fingering her wand.

"It's been too easy," Harry said quickly trying to diffuse the situation. "It's like the calm before the storm."

"_It'll be fine,"_ said Morgan as she stole some berries from Parkinson. "_Voldemort is not in the school. No professor has been possessed yet."_

"_Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they aren't out to get you," _he thought back. "_This Voldemort has some of his faithful with him. Mine didn't. He fled the country alone. We don't know how far this one has gone to return."_

Lowering his voice, "Daphne, I'm not joking. Something is amiss. It's too quiet."

"What the problem," she whispered. "It can't be as bad as you think. Besides the snake, I haven't seen anything that would constitute a danger."

"You don't have my luck," he said. "Stuff happens to me that normal people don't have happen. Any minute now…."

"Monster," Ron screamed as he ran in followed by Macmillan and Finch-Fletchley. "There's a monster in the school."

"Told you," Harry said as he took a bite of his potatoes. "It never ceases to amaze me. Something always happens."

"What does," Blaise asked calmly. She saw no reason to start panicking over a little thing as a monster. Most of them were cute cuddly little things.

"That no matter how much things change, things stay the same."

Soon the entire hall was engrossed in the speculating what the monster was. Some were screaming that they were about to die. He could hear Hermione trying to guess what the monster could be. Ron, who was screaming a minute ago, was boasting that he could handle the monster by himself. _Likely._

"Quite," Dumbledore boomed. "Mr. Weasley, what was the creature and where was it last?"

"We…we…we didn't mean to," he stammered. He just hoped his mother didn't hear about this. "It was meant to be a joke on the Slytherins. Honestly."

"What did you do, boy," demanded Snape as he towered over the three Hufflepuffs. If the prank was meant to hurt one of his Slytherins…well, some of his Slytherins. Potter and his little gang could go jump off the west tower for all he cared.

"We thought it was a Boggart," Justin said. "It was in a trunk we found. We were going to put it in the dungeons but we dropped it when we ran into a prefect. What came out was something terrifying."

"Idiots," muttered Snape. "If you know what a Boggart is, then you know that it takes the form of your greatest fear. Thing was probably something you were afraid of."

"No," Ron jumped in. "It wasn't a Boggart. The prefect tried to banish it but the charm didn't work. It grabbed him and took him down into the lower dungeons."

Snape took off for the dungeons before Dumbledore could stop him. One of his Slytherins was in danger because of a Weasley. Maybe he wouldn't be too late to stop it."

"Mr. Weasley, what did it look like," Dumbledore asked again. "Did you recognize anything?"

"All we saw was a black cloth moving around," Ron stammered. "It was too fast to get a good look at."

"A lethifold perhaps," suggested McGonagall.

"Can't be," said Sprout. "We're too far North for them."

"Could be imported," suggested Flitwick. "Or it could have been in a trunk, mixed in with clothes."

"We can't let the students stay in the castle," McGonagall said. "It's too dangerous."

"We'll send them outside until we find it," Dumbledore said. "It's cold enough to keep it inside. Once the students are outside, we'll search the castle floor by floor until we find it. Hagrid, you will watch the students and make sure that no harms befalls them."

xxxxxx

Outside

"Attention, I need all students to form groups according to your houses and years," boomed Hagrid. "Once you are in your groups, I want you to look around and see if anyone is missing."

"This is ridiculous," shouted Malfoy. "Why should we be outside, suffering because some dolt let a lethifold in?"

"Lethifolds are usually only found in the tropics," Hermione said bossily. "The castle, while being cool, is still warmer then it is out here. We will be safe as long we stay out here."

"Who asked you," sneered Malfoy. "We don't need mudblood know-it-alls telling us about magical creatures."

"Enough," boomed Hagrid. "Is there anyone missing?"

"Hufflepuff House is here," called the head prefect of the house.

"Gryffindor is accounted for."

"Ravenclaw is present."

"Slytherin is here."

What no one took into account was the fact that Slytherin House would not betray one of their own in public. Too bad Hagrid trusted them not to lie when their lives where in danger.

xxxxxx

Dungeon

"Why are we down here," Nott asked as he looked around a corner. "And without any of your nice guards."

"I want to see the lethifold," Harry said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've never seen one before."

"You came down here just to see a lethifold…" He was interrupted by a sound from behind.

"Zabini," he said upon seeing the Italian girl. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I heard there was a dangerous creature down here," she replied. "And I saw you two come done here. My mother runs a preserve for dangerous animals and I figured that we could get a lethifold. We don't have one."

"We?" Harry asked. "Who's we?"

"Me," said Daphne as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I thought I told Morgan to keep you occupied," Harry said. He didn't want to risk her life over a little thing like this.

"You did," Daphne smirked. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything to her. She's busy learning at the moment."

The smirk on her face had Harry worried. "What is she learning and who is she learning it from?"

"Morgan said that she was interested in learning how to handle humans better. Well, Cassiopeia volunteered to teach her some new methods," she said. "And I might have told her that I was going to see Isla and Taurus so she felt I was safe."

"Great," Harry rubbed his temple. "All I'm going to hear for the next month or so is Morgan asking to torture Dumbledore. On the plus side, Cassiopeia might be open to our ideas."

"Harry," Theo wheezed out. "Is it getting harder to breathe?"

Looking back at Theo, they noticed that most of his body was darker than their body. "I think we found the lethifold," Harry said. "Hold on. I'm going to try something."

"No, wait," Blaise said. "He's not going to die that quick. I want to see the creature in action for a few seconds."

"He--lp," Theo said as he fell to his knees.

"Wait," Harry asked. "That thing will kill him."

"Come on," Daphne said. "I'm sure he doesn't mind. It's for research."

Harry didn't think Theo cared about research at the moment. The way he seemed to grasp for breath pointed to the fact that he wanted it off him.

"Enough," Harry said. "You can study it all you want this summer. Divinus lux lucis4."

As soon as the lethifold let go of Theo, Harry said, "Lux lucis laqueus5." The lethifold was encased in a golden globe the size of a grapefruit. "That should hold it. We can send it off in the morning."

"Wanted to see the creature in action, did ya," Theo rasped out. "Not going to kill me will it?"

"Well…"

"I couldn't breath and you wanted to observe the damn thing. Next time I see you covered by one, I'll just sit back and observe it. I might learn something."

"I didn't…"

"If you ever put my life on the line for research, I'll start researching what happens when you throw a live person into a manticore den."

"You don't have to get so worked up over this," Blaise snapped. "Aren't I right, Harry?"

"I'm not getting involved in this," he said. There was no way he was putting himself in the middle of this. Women still scared him. Shuddering, he thought back to when Katie cursed George for spying on her in the shower. It made him wince every time he thought about it. Women did not understand how much that hurt. "I'm going to bed. I'll send the lethifold to your mother in the morning. Goodnight."

They watched as he walked off towards his rooms, muttering something about being surrounded by psychopaths. Not wanting to be left behind, Daphne called, "Hey, don't leave me. You're supposed to escort me back."

xxxxxx

Next morning  
Great Hall

"Did you send it already," Blaise asked as soon as she sat down.

"Yeah," Harry said as he took a bite of toast. "I had it sent by my fastest owl. The sooner that thing is away from Theo, the sooner he calms down. I…"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted when Dumbledore stood up and said that he had an announcement. "The rumours of a lethifold in the school were true." As soon as he said that, the students began panicking. Who would've thought that announcing a little thing like a lethifold in a school would cause such chaos? "Don't worry. Myself along with the staff managed to drive it into a trunk. It has been sent to the Ministry to be destroyed. I do have some bad news though. Professor Flitwick will be unable to teach for a few days. He came across the student and managed to drive it off. While he was checking on the student, it attacked from behind. Though I repeat, he is recovering. I…"

"Headmaster," interrupted George Weasley. "How did it get in the castle? Aren't they native to warmer areas?"

"Mister Weasley, don't interrupt the Headmaster," admonished Professor McGonagall.

"It's all right," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "They have the right to know, as it is their lives. It seems that it was in a package that was addressed for the school. It escaped from the package and fled into the dungeons. Enjoy your breakfast."

"There were two of them," Theo said. "And we were down there with them."

"And we missed it," Blaise said. "They could have been a mating pair. Mother would have been so happy."

Nott just groaned in response.

xxxxxx

End chapter 7

xxxxxx

Fio meus votum- Become my desire  
Transfigures an object into what you desire it to be. Can only be used by those of strong will. Must have darkness inside.

Volatilis Ventus- Fierce wind  
Glacies ventus- Ice wind  
Divinus lux lucis- Divine light  
Lux lucis laqueus- Light trap

xxxxxx

Edited on October 09, 2008

xxxxxx


	8. Ch 8 Mysterious Interlude

Chapter 08- Mysterious Interlude

Beta: Ezra'eil

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plots or names that are from the HP series. I do own the characters that I made. If anyone would like to use them, please contact me first. I do not mind, I just would like to know where they are being used.

"Testing"- Normal conversation  
"_Testing"- _mental communication and thoughts  
"_Testing_"- parseltongue

* * *

Dimension One  
Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix

"Are you sure this will work," Hermione asked. "Messing with time is dangerous. But what he did was even more so. He didn't create a time rift, he created a dimensional rift." She forgot her own misadventure in time.

"I'm sure it's safe," Albus Dumbledore said as he went over the calculations again. "I managed to stabilize the portal before it closed. What he did, I never imagined possible. It's amazing."

"He probably stole it from some wizard that he killed. We all know he was a dark lord, probably from the beginning," Ron said. "Calling himself Lord Osiris."

"I don't understand why he chose an Egyptian name when he was of Celtic decent," Hermione wondered aloud. "It makes no sense."

"Not everything is as it seems," Luna said from the side of the room. "Names are important to those who know the ancient ways. Those who remember them know that names have great power. He most likely chose a false name to deter us."

"I still don't understand why you are here," Hermione huffed at not knowing something. "You supported HIM in the beginning…"

"My reasons are my own," Luna said harshly. She had long lost the dream-like quality to her voice. They had all changed. "If we are to beat Potter, we need to know his true name."

"How many names can he have," Tonks asked. She had always been conflicted over the issue with Harry. Before they had turned on him, he had been nice to her.

"One name his parents gave him. One name for the world. And one name for those closet to him," Luna said. "He will only tell his chosen name to those who he trusts without a doubt."

"Wouldn't the name his parents gave him hold more power?"

"Don't assume that the books you read hold all the answers," Luna said. "There is still a lot about our world that you do not know. We all have names, but they are just that. A true name must be earned. A great deed must be done."

"But…" Hermione started to argue again.

"Enough. We will worry about his name if we ever discover it. Until then, let's go over the plan. Everyone will eventually go, but only a few will go first," Dumbledore said. "This world is dead and there is no point in staying behind."

"But why can't you come with us now," Ron complained. "I know some of the others are coming, but couldn't you come with us?"

"Not at the present moment," Dumbledore sighed. "I have a few things that I must take care of here first. Once they are taken care of, I will implement the final solution before entering the portal."

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded.

"Now this is important," Dumbledore said to the assembled Order. "Those who are going back now must avoid contact with their counterparts at all costs. It could create some nasty situations. It might also alert him to our presence if he sees more than one of us around."

"Do we know what the time period is that Potter went to," Moody asked. "That might be important. For all we know he could have gone back six months or two years."

"No, we don't. I can only assume that it is a few years in the past. Most likely before he went public with his intentions. There were some runes that I could not translate. They were unusual to say the least."

"So we capture him and bring him back here to do his job," Ron said while thinking of the glory. He tended to sleep through most of the meetings, so one couldn't fault him if he didn't know a few important topics.

"Boy, didn't you listen to the Headmaster," Moody snarled. The second war had maimed his body even more than first one had. "The final solution will destroy Voldemort."

"So why are we leaving if we can kill him without Potter," Ron asked stupidly.

"You're an idiot of the highest caliber," Ginny huffed as she hit him on the head. "The Headmaster said that the final solution will kill Voldemort, but at the same time destroy England. By going into the portal, we will be in an England untouched by war. We will need Potter to kill the Voldemort in that world. Once that Voldemort is dead, we kill Potter."

"I knew that," he said defensively.

"We will also be able to draw the support of more people," Dumbledore said. "I feel that with a land untouched by the second war, there will be more people to draw a support base from. Now, you will need to set up a headquarters that we can operate from. I'm leaving that in your capable hands."

Raising his voice, Ron said, "I have one quick question. Suppose that we do not end up as we are now. Suppose that we end up in the bodies of our doubles."

"What," Hestia blinked.

"Well, Hermione mentioned something about how the same two objects can't be in the same place at the same time. What happens if the magic fixes the problem?"

Chuckling, Dumbledore said, "I assure you, we'll be just fine. I don't imagine Mr. Potter wanting to go through his childhood again. That is what those runes that I couldn't read were for most likely."

"Now of all times you start to listen to me," Hermione hissed. "Why couldn't you start years ago? You might have made better grades if you did."

Imagine their surprise when they discover that Ron was right for once in his life.

"One more thing," Dumbledore said. "There needs to be a way to announce ourselves to each other. If you are unsure if you are confronting one of us or our counterparts we will have a code phrase."

"What's the code," Hermione asked.

"There's a storm brewing. May we seek refuge?"

Looking out the window, she said. "What are you talking about? The sky is clear."

"That's the first part of the code," Dumbledore said. "I want you to respond with another phrase. Refuge is asked, refuge is given."

"Cool," Ron said. "We'll be just like the Unspeakables before the war."

"Idiot," Hermione muttered as she hit him on the head. "Will you ever grow up?"

Ignoring the bickering, Dumbledore continued. "If the code phrase is not spoken, assume that you are not in the presence of one of the Order."

xxxxxx

Dimension Two  
By the Lake

"What's wrong," Daphne asked when she saw Harry staring off into space. "If you keep on sitting here, you'll be late for class. You wouldn't want to be late for potions, would you?"

"Something's coming," he said. "I can feel it. Something is coming and it's not good."

"What is it," she asked. "Has someone found out about you?"

"No," he said. "Whatever it is, it's not from around here. The only reason I can feel it is because my magic created it. I just can't remember creating portkey and losing it."

"Maybe some other type of magical transportation," she inquired. "A flying carpet? Or maybe a broom you created?"

"No, that's not it. Something else."

"Then I'm afraid that you're own your own with this one," she said. "That's the extent of my knowledge of magical transportation."

"_How about how you came here,"_ Morgan asked. _"That was magical and a form of transportation."_

"_It couldn't be," _he said. _"The portal was set to close after I was sent to the past."_

"_Well, you did say that you messed up and ended too far back. You could have also messed up and left the portal open. Or someone else managed to stop it from closing."_

"Is Morgan talking to you again," Daphne asked. "She needs to learn that it's rude to exclude someone from the conversation if they started it."

After listening to Morgan for a second, he said, "She said that she'll consider it when you showed her those magazines that you have."

As he watched, Daphne's face turned a bright red at the mention of magazines. "I don't want to know," he said.

"I don't know…" she stammered out in her embarrassment.

"I said I don't know anything about them and I don't care to know anything about them," he said as he held up his hand."

"Ok…okay," she stammered. The magazines in question were from Cassiopeia. She said that she could have them until her and Harry was older. The magazines were actually really strange, combining Cassiopeia's favorite pastime with…"

xxxxxx

Transfiguration  
December 10th

"Attention," McGonagall called when the class didn't appear to notice her presence. "I know many of you are ready for the holidays but we still have one more lesson. Today we will attempt to fully transfigure a spoon into a fork. Begin."

"Professor," Hermione called out. "Is there a reason we are learning this. It just seems that it would be more productive to learn something else."

"Ms. Granger, when I think you are proficient enough to move on, you will. I have yet to see you transfigure your spoon."

"It just seems to…" Hermione started to say before her body began shaking violently.

"Ms. Granger, are you okay," she began when she noticed Ron shaking also. "Mr. Weasley, what's wrong?"

The two students continued to shake, not responding to anything around them. "Class dismissed. Return to your common rooms while I take these two to the Hospital Wing."

Harry took one look at the two and had a very bad feeling that he knew what was happening. _"Morgan, get everyone and meet us in my suite."_

"_What's going on,"_ she asked.

"_I'll explain later. Just get everyone there."_

xxxxxx

Hospital Wing

"What's wrong with them," McGonagall asked. "Can you tell?"

"They both seem perfectly fine," Madam Pomfrey said. "I can't find anything wrong."

"Anything wrong?" shrieked Professor Sprout. "Two of my students are laying here and you say they are fine?"

"Well…"

"What's going on," Hermione asked suddenly. "Why do I feel so strange?"

"Ms. Granger," said a startled Pomfrey. "Don't move too much. We aren't sure what happened?"

"Madam Pomfrey? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?"

"I most certainly am not dead," she huffed. "You are most likely suffering from some type of mental breakdown…"

"Mental breakdown," Hermione yelled as she grabbed her wand. I'll show you a mental breakdown."

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said appalled. "Put your wand away now."

"Wh-at," Ron groggily said. "Where am I? Did anyone get the name of that broom?"

While Ron was waking up and the professors were busy discussing what happened, she was thinking about what was going on. _Why am I in Hogwarts? Why is Poppy here? I know she died at the fourth battle of St. Mungos._

xxxxxx

Harry's Common Room

"Harry, what's going on," Daphne asked as she sat down. "Why are we here? Does this have anything to do with Granger and Weasley acting crazier than usual?"

"Milord," called Captain Nolan. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem," Harry vented. "Somehow they're here."

"Who's here," Daphne asked in confusion. "Besides Morgan, no one can read your mind. What's going on?"

"It's Weasley and Granger. They are here."

Thinking that Harry might have lost it, "Harry, they have been here for a while. Did you hit your head?"

"No, I didn't hit my head. Any my sanity is just fine," he said. "They came back just like I did. I could feel it."

"How can you feel it," Jasper asked.

"Because I created it. The portal was made by my magic but it should have closed after I went through it…unless someone interfered. That's why it felt different. Dumbledore must have arrived before it closed and stabilized it with his own magic. Only two other people could have stabilized it without losing their magic."

"Did anymore come back," Captain Nolan asked. He would need to step up the security of their lord if new players had been introduced.

"I can't tell," Harry admitted. "The only reason I could feel those two was because I was in the same room. There could be more in the school and I wouldn't know. That's why I think we should get an early start on our vacation."

"When are we leaving," Captain Nolan asked.

"In two hours," Harry replied. "I need some time to do something. Get everything ready for our departure."

xxxxxx

Hospital Wing

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore smiled. "I hear you and Mr. Weasley are not feeling good. Is there anything that I can do?"

"There's a storm brewing. May we seek refuge?" she said in hopes that Dumbledore had already come back. In truth, she knew that it had not been long enough.

"Excuse me, what was that," Dumbledore blinked. Turning to Minerva, "Did she hit her head when she was shaking?"

"I don't think so," she responded slowly. "I didn't see her hit her head but it's possible that she did in the confusion."

Seeing that this wasn't her Dumbledore she knew enough to shut up. _I'm happy that Ron chose to go back to sleep._

"Headmaster, I want to keep these two over the holidays for observation," Pomfrey said. "Just in case something happens again."

"But we are going home for the holidays," Hermione blurted out. "You can't keep us."

"I'm afraid that it's just too dangerous for you to go home," Pomfrey said. "I'll have Professor Sprout send a note to your parents."

Thinking fast, she said. "According to the Hogwarts Bylaws, no student can be forced to stay over the holidays. Even the Headmaster can not restrict them. My parents can petition the Ministry for an injunction."

"I'm afraid she's right," Dumbledore sighed. "There is nothing we can do to stop them."

Huffing in annoyance, she said. "If there are any signs that something is wrong I want you to owl me at once. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione sighed. Ron may not be so lucky but at least she could try to contact the others.

xxxxxx

Entrance Hall

"Going somewhere Potter," Snape snarled.

"Yeah, I figured that I'd get a head start on the holidays," Harry smiled. _I just love how easy it is to push his buttons. Though I do think it will become to mundane one day._

"I don't think so, Potter. You may think you can get away with a lot around here, but this is one time that you can't," Snape smirked in victory. Having the rules on his side for once felt good, though he wouldn't admit that aloud. "I've already alerted the Headmaster."

"What makes you think that he can stop me?" Harry said.

"I believe that my position as Headmaster might do that," Dumbledore smiled as he appeared. Inwardly he was thinking that this day couldn't get any worse. First, two of his students are acting crazy or at least more so than usual. Now his most troublesome student is caught leaving. Maybe it's not too late to allow the boy to change schools. _I'm pretty sure that I can find someone else to kill Voldemort. _"Is there a problem that requires your attention already? Something that I could help with? I know how aggravating politics can be. I've spent many years in the government and could offer advice on whatever you're worried about."

"Sorry, everything is fine for the moment," Harry said. He didn't think the Headmaster could be this obvious. "Though I'll keep your offer in mind. You never know when you can use a brain to pick through for answers."

"Headmaster, you can't just let him leave," Snape ranted. Sometimes he thought all those lemon drops rotted his brain. "The boy is obviously up to no good. If you allow him to wander around the county, there is no way to know what he will get up to. For all we know, he could be planning the takeover of the school."

"Nonsense," Harry waved off his concerns. "I have bigger plans than the school. And actually the Hogwarts Bylaws do not state a required date to leave or return to school for the holidays. It only states that you stay until the last exam is given and be back before the first class."

"Excuse me," Dumbledore blinked. _Since when have the bylaws become common reading? _Having Granger or some Ravenclaw spout out Bylaws was one thing but Harry doing the same was a surprise. He knew the boy was smart, just didn't think he was that smart. Getting back in bed was looking better and better. "Alas Severus, he's right. He has finished his last exam and has the right to leave if he has the means. Though Hogwarts can not provide traveling arrangements for just a few students."

"I have my own means," Harry said.

"Would you at least stay for the leaving feast?" Dumbledore tried.

"No thanks," Harry said. "It's about time I get some real food. Though I might be hosting a small party for the Winter Solstice. If so, I'll send out invitations."

xxxxxx

Potter Manor  
Cemaes Bay, Wales

"Party," Daphne screamed as soon as they appeared in the manor. "That means planning. I've always wanted to host a party since I saw my mother host them. That means a new dress."

"Why me," Harry said as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stave off his headache. "We're not having a party. I only said that to Dumbledore in an attempt to aggravate him more."

"How is hosting a party going to aggravate him," Morgan asked aloud. He had finally convinced her to speak when Daphne is around. At least he didn't have to play translator when those two got in their spats. Honestly, arguing over what colour is better for the pool water. _Why can't they just leave the water the colour it was meant to be? _"Parties are meant to be fun."

"Even though it's giving him a headache, he is still trying to protect me in his own twisted sense. He'll play hell trying to provide security around the place and try to sneak in some of his people."

"Well, that sounds good," Daphne said. "But we're still having the party. Maybe not here, but don't you have somewhere else that we can use?"

"I don't like parties," he moaned. "They're nothing but trouble."

"Please," she said as she stuck out her lower lip and began to cry. "This will be my first party that I get to host."

"Well…"

"Please," she begged.

"Okay," he gave in. He never could deal with crying females. Sure, give him a dark lord and he'd kill him. Give him an impenetrable fortress and he'd crush it. But give him a crying girl and he crumbled. "But you're the one who is planning the entire thing. Just bill everything to the main vault. And make sure Nolan goes over the guest list. I don't want any surprises."

Turning to his guards, "Captain, I want you to go over my properties and find the best place to hold the party. And make sure the security is handled by our people only, no outsiders."

"Aye," the captain bowed. "If I may be so bold, was it prudent to state what your plans where?"

"About taking over?" Harry asked.

"Aye."

"Gotta keep them on their toes. I hope to have them so confused that they won't know what my plans are, until it's too late."

xxxxxx

End Chapter

xxxxxx

Edited on October 09, 2008

xxxxxx


End file.
